Terres du Nord
by Lady Dragonne
Summary: Bohort a toujours eu peur des vikings. Une chance pour lui, il ne les a toujours vus que de loin… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et au vu de ses aprioris sur ce peuple barbare, cette simple insinuation a de quoi lui coller des frissons… Justifiés ? Ou se serait-il fourvoyé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Kaamelott appartiennent à Alexandre Astier, à l'exception de l'anonyme OC de ce chapitre.

**Avertissement 1** : Cette histoire se passe à la suite de la BD _Les sièges de transport_. Si vous l'avez lue, alors vous pouvez bien vous tamponner l'oreille de cet avertissement. Pour les autres, deux cas de figure : soit vous ne voulez pas être spoilé parce que vous comptez la lire plus tard, et je ne me vexerai pas de vous voir faire aussitôt demi-tour. Soit vous vous moquez du spoil, et vous voulez lire cette histoire quand même ; déjà, merci de l'intérêt que vous lui portez, ensuite, je pense avoir mis assez d'éléments de rappel pour ne pas être largué. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, j'ai peut-être du mal à me rendre compte. Dans tous les cas, je vous conseille la lecture de cette bande dessinée, tout à fait dans l'esprit de Kaamelott que nous aimons tant.

**Avertissement 2** : Pour tous les passionnés d'histoire, et en particulier de la civilisation viking : ce texte est historiquement incorrect, et j'en ai conscience. Je colle ici à de nombreux stéréotypes du barbare que l'on sait aujourd'hui inexacts ; ce n'est en aucun cas par mépris pour cette riche culture, mais simplement pour ne pas dénoter avec l'ambiance comique de Kaamelot, qui s'assume également comme « historiquement incorrect » et joue sur ces clichés, à considérer avec discernement.

Je n'aime pas les OC.

Prise hors de son contexte, cette phrase peut ressembler à de la provocation gratuite ; attention, mon but n'est pas de me faire des ennemis de tous les auteurs de fanfictions qui en utilisent ! Je ne prétends pas que les OC sont forcément de mauvais personnages, acteurs de mauvaises histoires. Je ne suis pas en train d'accuser la totalité des OC d'être des Mary-Sue insipides, des personnages vides ou des intermédiaires visant à mettre en scène les fantasmes de leurs auteurs. Non, je suis au contraire convaincue qu'un bon auteur peut écrire un formidable OC, en faire un personnage bien travaillé trouvant parfaitement sa place dans une histoire de qualité.

Alors, pourquoi dire que je n'aime pas les OC ?

Pour tout dire, cette constatation vient surtout des raisons qui me poussent à lire une fanfiction. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de passionnés qui en dévorent des brouettes, et vont donc multiplier les genres et les fandoms ; en ce qui me concerne, j'en lis assez peu, dans un nombre d'univers réduit. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas par mépris pour les autres, simplement par envie personnelle qui fait que je ne lis que quelques histoires qui m'accrochent particulièrement autour d'un matériau de départ qui me plaît. Et quand une histoire, un livre, un film, ou ici une série me plaît, en général, c'est pour la qualité et la richesse qu'elle exprime en elle-même – qualité et richesse qui ne rendent donc pas indispensable à mes yeux l'ajout de nouveaux éléments ou personnages. Ainsi, quand je vais aller chercher une fanfiction, ma motivation est de voir mis en scène les personnages que je connais et auxquels je me suis attachée. C'est la raison pour laquelle les histoires avec des OC, particulièrement lorsqu'ils occupent la place de personnage central, ne m'attirent pas : pas parce qu'ils sont de mauvais personnages, mais parce que ce n'est pas eux que je suis venue chercher. Par inférence simple, on peut aussi en déduire que je vais préférer les fictions dont le style se rapproche de celui du matériau original.

Mais pourquoi je vous gonfle avec ça alors qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas là pour lire, mais pour proposer une histoire ? Ceux qui lisent en détail la présentation de la fanfiction auront deviné.

Car aujourd'hui, l'histoire que je propose met en scène un OC. C'est par ailleurs ma première fanfiction.

Vous pourriez me demander, et vous auriez raison, « mais pourquoi pour un coup d'essai, écris-tu justement ce que tu n'aimes pas lire ? »

Question bien légitime ; et je vous répondrais que les OC, parfois, c'est comme les enfants : on aime plus les siens que ceux des autres. Il m'arrive régulièrement de m'inventer mon propre OC dans ma tête, pour un univers ou un autre ; et généralement, il ne quitte pas les parois de mon crâne. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à mes yeux, ils sont la projection d'une vision très personnelle de l'univers de référence, qui ne sera pas forcément partagée par le plus grand nombre. Pour dire ça plus clairement, parce que j'aurais toujours l'impression qu'ils n'intéresseront que moi.

Je sais pourtant bien que nombre d'autres lecteurs me partagent pas ma vision ; je vois régulièrement des fictions à OC sur ce site, et elles trouvent sans problème un lectorat enthousiaste. C'est la deuxième raison qui m'a convaincue de finalement poster ici. Oui, la deuxième. La première étant bien plus rapide à expliquer : je m'inventais, comme de temps en temps, cette histoire dans ma tête, avec cette fois cependant une envie de la mettre sur papier plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée. Je me suis donc dit : « tiens, chiche, si je trouve une fin acceptable, je l'écris et je la poste ! », tout en étant persuadée que je me serais lassée trop vite de cette histoire pour avoir envie de lui trouver une fin.

…

Donc, me voilà.

Une de ces jours, faudrait que j'arrête de me lancer des défis idiots. Ceci dit, si ce texte pourra contenter certaines personnes ici, ce ne sera pas si idiot que ça, en fin de compte.

Et j'ajouterai à cela que cette fiction ne suit pas non plus le schéma court de l'épisode Kaamelott, que j'aime lire sur ce site. Oui, on peut dire que pour un coup d'essai, je cherche vraiment à me tirer une balle dans le pied. Pourquoi ? Par goût du risque, peut-être. Par manque de discernement, sans doute. Probablement avais-je juste envie d'essayer, moi aussi.

Bref, si vous avez pris la peine de lire jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous allez poursuivre sur le premier chapitre ; je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture, et bien entendu, vos critiques positives comme négatives sont les bienvenues.

**Terres du Nord**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand on se promène en forêt**

– Seigneur Léodagan !

Calogrenant pestait et jurait contre les ronces qui s'empêtraient dans sa jupe à carreaux. Il avait certes fini par s'y habituer, après avoir réussi à convaincre les calédoniens que ce choix de tenue officielle était le fruit d'une mûre réflexion ; ce qui n'avait pas été la partie la plus difficile, ceci dit, son peuple approuvant toujours tout béatement. Ça n'en restait pas moins une idée à la con.

— Seigneur Léodagan !

— Calogrenant, on va finir par se paumer, lança Perceval qui suivait avec peine derrière lui – quand bien même lui ne portait pas de jupe.

— On est partis depuis à peine cinq minutes, lui fit-il remarquer en continuant de scruter les arbres, et on a pris plein Nord. On n'aura qu'à marcher vers le Sud pour retrouver le camp.

— Pourquoi ça ? s'interrogea le chevalier de Galles. Si on a pris le Nord, il suffit de le reprendre, mais à l'envers, non ?

— Oui, vers le Sud, donc. Bon, taisez-vous, le coupa-t-il d'un ton impatient, contentez-vous de me suivre et ne vous éloignez pas. J'ai aucune envie de me remettre à crapahuter une heure de plus pour vous retrouver vous aussi.

Perceval referma la bouche en se renfrognant. De toute façon, c'était des conneries, le Nord, le Sud, tout ça. Il l'avait toujours dit, selon comme on est tourné, ça change tout. Résultat, ils étaient paumés.

— Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama soudain la voix de Calogrenant devant lui. Vous répondez plus ?

Il releva le nez et regarda à droite et à gauche – ou l'inverse – pour essayer de voir à qui pouvait bien parler son collègue, vu qu'en toute logique, ça ne devait pas être à lui. Il en douta cependant lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre ; jusqu'à ce qu'il eut la présence d'esprit de simplement regarder devant lui, dans la direction où était tourné Calogrenant.

— Ah ben c'est vous, Léodagan ! lança-t-il joyeusement au chevalier qu'un épais taillis dissimulait à moitié à leur vue. Ça c'est marrant, on vous cherchait, justement !

— Et vous avez franchement rien d'autre à foutre de vos journées ? lui rétorqua le chevalier en ne lui jetant qu'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sans même daigner bouger de sa place. Remarquer je sais pas pourquoi je pose la question, c'est pas comme si vous vous cachiez pour glandouiller.

— En attendant, à défaut de glandouiller, nous vous attendons depuis une bonne demi-heure au camp, nous, répondit Calogrenant avec humeur. Vous pourriez au moins répondre quand on vous appelle !

— Pourquoi faire ? Vous m'avez trouvé, non, alors à quoi ça sert que je m'égosille ? Oh, et puis je suis pas votre clébard, hein, ajouta-t-il avec un geste impatient en direction des deux autres chevaliers, mais toujours sans leur accorder un regard. Je marche pas au sifflet.

Calogrenant laissa tomber. Il connaissait assez bien le roi de Carmélide pour savoir qu'il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui quand il avait décidé d'être buté, c'est-à-dire sans arrêt, de jour comme de nuit. Rares étaient ceux suffisamment opiniâtres pour encore aujourd'hui essayer de débattre avec lui : sa femme – sûrement la seule capable de réussir l'exploit – Lancelot, Arthur… Encore que le roi, ce n'était pas tant par entêtement que par le fait qu'il était son supérieur et qu'il se devait d'affirmer sa position face à lui. Une obligation que ne lui enviait pas du tout Calogrenant…

Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que Léodagan, de derrière son taillis, ne se contentait pas de les ignorer ; ça, c'aurait été normal. En réalité, le regard de son confrère chevalier semblait captivé par quelque chose par terre, hors de sa vue.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fixez comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il, à présent mû par la curiosité.

— Venez voir, lui répondit-il avec un signe de la main sans détacher son regard du sol. Vous avez votre arme ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Juste au cas où.

Calogrenant enjamba prudemment un petit fossé, songea brièvement qu'il aurait dû avertir Perceval en entendant un bruit de chute derrière lui avant de s'immobiliser devant ce que contemplait le roi de Carmélide.

— Ah ben merde.

— Comme vous dites.

— Il est mort ?

Le corps étendu aux pieds de Léodagan était parfaitement immobile, mais ses lèvres n'étaient pas cyanosées et il ne semblait pas souffrir de rigidité cadavérique, et il ne présentait en sus aucune blessure visible. Selon toute vraisemblance, il devait être encore vivant.

— Non, lui confirma-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Il respire.

— Assommé ?

— Chais pas. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

— Drôle d'endroit pour faire la sieste, remarqua Perceval qui avait réussi à se tirer de son trou.

— Un envahisseur ?

— Sans aucun doute.

— Ah…

Calogrenant attendit une réaction, une remarque, qui ne vint pas. Il se décida donc à poser la question

— Et… Si c'est un envahisseur, pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je vous ai dit que je l'avais pas touché.

— J'ai compris, s'agaça Calogrenant. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est justement _pourquoi_ vous l'avez pas touché si vous pensez que c'est un ennemi. Vous allez pas me dire que c'est le fait de frapper un homme à terre qui vous contrarie ?

— Ah ben non, tout de suite, répondit-il sans prêter attention à l'ironie dans ses propos.

— Alors quoi ?

— J'ai deux raisons. La première, c'est la curiosité.

Calogrenant fronça les sourcils.

— La curiosité de quoi ?

— Je me demande d'où il vient.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'homme étendu au sol et l'examina en détail pour la première fois. Bonne question en effet, maintenant qu'il y regardait d'un peu plus près.

— À première vue, je dirais romain, déclara-t-il après quelques instants. Bon, ça fait cliché, mais les cheveux noirs, c'est à ça que ça me fait penser en premier. Ses vêtements, par contre…

— Moi en tout cas, j'ai jamais vu un romain fringué comme ça, affirma Perceval.

— Ah ben si c'est le cas un jour, vous m'appelez. Parce que ça, c'est des froques vikings.

— Viking ? s'exclama Calogrenant. Vous êtes sûrs ?

— Du notable viking, précisa-t-il. Pas les trouducs qu'on a l'habitude de voir en première ligne.

Le roi de Calédonie se pencha à nouveau sur l'envahisseur inconscient ; ah oui, les pendentifs, là, ça représentait des dieux nordiques ou quelque chose comme ça. En or, les pendentifs. Tout comme le torque à son cou, les larges bracelets qui enserraient ses poignets et la fibule ouvragée qui fermait sa cape. Une vraie fortune ! Joli à voir, mais curieux néanmoins : les vikings ne trimballaient pas tant de bordel, d'habitude. En particulier les hommes. Sa tunique et son pantalon semblaient en revanche bien de coupe viking ; leur teinture noire et les fines broderies qui couraient sur les bords constituaient également un signe de richesse évident – donc de statut social.

— D'accord pour ses fringues, admit Calogrenant. Mais ça m'étonnerait quand même que ce soit un viking.

— Pourquoi pas ? intervint Perceval, resté silencieux depuis trop longtemps.

— Il a pas une tête de viking.

— Ça a quelle tête un viking ?

Léodagan souffla en détachant pour la première fois les yeux du « viking ».

— Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez traîné ce boulet avec vous ?

— Ce sont les instructions du roi, rétorqua le roi de Calédonie. Quand on se déplace hors du groupe, pas plus de cinq minutes et toujours à deux minimum !

— Oh, mais vous voulez que je vous dise où vous pouvez vous les carrer, vos règles ?

— Non, merci, j'ai ma petite idée.

C'était pourtant bien les instructions laissées par Arthur lorsque tous deux étaient partis en repérage en forêt, accompagnés de Perceval, Caradoc – qu'il ne voulait pas emmener au départ mais le roi avait fortement insisté sous prétexte de les former, bien que Calogrenant le soupçonnât fortement d'avoir juste voulu les éloigner – et Bohort. S'il avait feint sur le moment de bien avoir compris, le roi de Carmélide lui avait dit bien clairement ce qu'il en pensait alors qu'il avait décidé de se séparer d'eux – et des bavardages de Perceval – quand son collègue chevalier avait eu le malheur de le lui faire remarquer. Bohort s'était outré devant cette démonstration d'homophobie, Calogrenant n'avait pas réagi, habitué qu'il était, de même que Perceval et Caradoc, mais plus probablement parce qu'ils ne connaissaient probablement pas la signification exacte de ce mot.

— Pourquoi vous avez pas plutôt amené Bohort ? demanda Léodagan avec humeur. Il est chiant, mais lui au moins il comprend ce qu'on lui dit !

— Caradoc était en train de lui expliquer les trente règles de la tourte au fromage, et il voulait pas s'arrêter en plein milieu. Et du coup ça a quelle tête un viking ? insista Perceval.

— Si vous veniez au combat un peu plus souvent, vous en auriez déjà vu.

— Mais on me colle toujours à la surveillance des chevaux, c'est quand même pas ma faute !

— En général, plutôt des gars grands et costauds, intervint Calogrenant pour couper court à une conversation déjà trop ressassée. Avec la plupart du temps la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds.

Perceval examina à son tour l'homme toujours inconscient, un air d'intense concentration peint sur le visage.

— Grand et pâle, ça va, déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Par contre, les cheveux et le reste…

— Ouais, approuva Léodagan. Pas très convaincant, je vous l'accorde. Mais je reste quand même sur mon idée.

— C'est peut-être un demi-viking ? suggéra le chevalier de Galles.

— Oh, s'il vous plaît, commencez pas avec vos conneries !

— Je suis pas convaincu, rétorqua Calogrenant. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un germain, peut-être même un romain…

— Parce que vous lui trouvez des airs de romain, vous ?

— Mais attention, les avertit Perceval, si les critères ne sont pas d'égale importance, il faut calculer en tenant compte du prorata appliqué aux différents critères. Par exemple, si le prorata des cheveux et des muscles sont supérieurs à ceux de la taille et de la peau, alors là ça fera moins d'un demi-viking. Mais si ce sont des critères moins importants, donc comptant à un prorata inférieur, alors il en aura au contraire une plus grande part.

Léodagan resta un instant sans réagir, hochant machinalement la tête aux paroles du chevalier, avant de quitter pour la deuxième fois sa trouvaille des yeux qu'il tourna vers le gallois :

— Quoi ?

Perceval ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le roi de Carmélide fut épargné d'une explication comme lui seul en avait le secret par des craquements soudains dans les broussailles et des éclats de voix.

— Oh, les mecs ! Ohé, vous êtes où ?

— Super, manquait plus qu'eux pour que la réunion des glandus soit au complet, grogna Léodagan sans se soucier d'être entendu.

— Ah ben c'est vous ! s'interrompit Perceval en oubliant ses théories. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Bah, Bohort commençait à être inquiet, répondit Caradoc en écrasant bruyamment les fourrés sous ses bottes sans visiblement s'inquiéter de laisser une jolie trace pour les saxons qui, mine de rien, traînaient peut-être encore dans les environs. Du coup on est venus voir !

— Attendez, intervint à nouveau le roi de Carmélide, vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous êtes partis en promenade comme ça, au hasard, sans carte en espérant nous tomber dessus au détour d'un bosquet à fraises… ? Vous seriez pas un peu cons ?

— Eh bien, cela commençait à faire un long moment depuis votre départ… Tenta maladroitement Bohort qui, contrairement au chevalier de Vannes, se rendait compte après-coup du caractère téméraire de leur démarche. Ne vous voyant pas revenir, nous avons craint qu'une fâcheuse mésaventure ne vous soit arrivée… Et dans l'urgence…

— Vous avez trouvé un truc ? l'interrompit Caradoc qui s'était arrêté à « bosquet à fraises » et tendait à présent le cou pour vérifier si, effectivement, leurs compagnons avaient fini par tomber sur quelque chose de comestible dans cette forêt pleine de ronces.

— Y'a Léodagan qui a trouvé un viking, résuma assez efficacement Perceval.

À ces mots, toute couleur s'échappa du visage de Bohort et son sourire s'y figea.

— Un vi… viking ? répéta-t-il sans même desserrer les lèvres.

— Ou un demi viking si on applique pas de prorata sur les muscles et sur les cheveux.

— Calmez-vous, Bohort, le rassura aussitôt Calogrenant. Il est dans les pommes, et Léodagan s'est occupé de le désarmer.

— Non.

— Comment ça, non ?

— Je l'ai pas désarmé, moi.

— Quoi ? Mais… mais vous êtes des déments ! s'écria Bohort qui venait de retrouver ses esprits en plus de sa mobilité – dont il usa allègrement en gesticulant frénétiquement dans une vaine tentative de s'éloigner le plus possible du corps qu'il venait d'apercevoir aux pieds du roi de Carmélide.

Tentative rapidement contrecarrée par l'épaisseur des ronces et des fourrées qui s'agrippèrent à sa cape jusqu'à l'y faire tomber la tête la première.

— Hé oh ! Vous me laissez finir un peu ? s'impatienta Léodagan. Figurez-vous que je ne l'ai pas désarmé parce qu'il avait _pas_ d'armes. C'est quand même pas ma faute, si ?

— Un viking sans armes ? releva Calogrenant, sceptique. Ça devient de moins en moins crédible, votre histoire.

— Ou alors ils sont de plus en plus cons et ils les oublient sur leur banquise, proposa Léodagan en éclatant de rire, vite rejoint par l'autre roi en présence. Allez, je vous parie quatre piécettes que c'en est un !

— Tenu. Je parierai plus sur un romain, à défaut d'autre chose…

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites des paris ! s'offusqua Bohort qui s'était relevé et tâchait à grand-peine de retirer le plus vite possible un maximum d'épines de sa tunique et de sa peau. Fuyons tant que nous le pouvons encore au lieu d'attendre sagement qu'il revienne à lui !

— On vient de vous dire que c'était peut-être pas un viking, Bohort, commencez pas à faire votre femme, le rabroua Léodagan. Même si je le pense. Il est définitivement pas fringué comme un romain, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Calogrenant.

— C'est peut-être romain déguisé ? suggéra Perceval.

— Un espion ? s'exclama le roi de Calédonie, sincèrement impressionné. Mais c'est que c'est pas con du tout, ça ! Imaginez, il aurait pu se faire choper et avoir réussi quand même à s'enfuir. Ça expliquerait qui soit pas frais…

— Un espion ? répéta Perceval sans comprendre. Non, moi je pensais juste à une petite fête déguisée.

Calogrenant soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ouais, il se disait bien, aussi.

— Vous en pensez quoi, Léodagan ?

— … Que ce serait bien le genre de ces lopes de romains d'envoyer un espion, déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion. C'est des méthodes de vicelard, ça, je l'ai toujours dit. Mais je vois pas bien pourquoi ils voudraient espionner les vikings. Ils sont cons comme des meules, pas besoin de les espionner pour connaître leurs plans d'attaque.

— Mais surveillez-le, au lieu de bailler ! les sermonna Bohort, indigné de tant de négligence, tout en cherchant une dérisoire protection derrière la cape bleue et crottée de Perceval.

— Ah Bohort, s'il vous plaît, s'impatienta Léodagan que ces cris d'orfraie commençaient sérieusement à agacer, que vous soyez un péteux, c'est une chose, mais de là à avoir les jetons d'un mec déjà à moitié cané…

Mais il ne put achever ses reproches, un soudain froissement de feuilles mortes étant venu se mêler à ses derniers mots : en effet, c'était justement l'instant qu'avait choisi l'homme aux origines mystérieuses pour se mettre à remuer, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux.

— Mon dieu, nous sommes perdus, gémit Bohort d'une voix suraiguë, les yeux prêts à rouler hors de leurs orbites mais sans visiblement oser s'enfuir seul.

Les créatures hantant les forêts étaient-elles moins dangereuses qu'un viking ? Quel cruel dilemme !

— Au moins, on va être fixés, déclara un Léodagan brusquement concentré, qui avait tiré son épée d'un geste vif avant de la pointer droit sur le front de l'étranger qui revenait doucement à lui.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit en lieu et place de la canopée de la forêt dans laquelle était venu se perdre fut la pointe menaçante d'une épée d'acier ; la seconde, lorsque ses yeux eurent fini de loucher dessus pour remonter le long du fil acéré, fut l'expression dure et vide de toute pitié du roi de Carmélide. Les yeux susmentionnés, dont la couleur bleu ciel jurait étrangement avec le reste de sa physionomie, s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsque le lien se fit entre son cerveau et sa fâcheuse situation ; sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Toi, là, l'invectiva brutalement Léodagan avec un coup de pied en prime, tu piges ce qu'on te dit ?

L'agression, aussi minime fut-elle, eut au moins le mérite de rendre sa mobilité au viking-romain qui tenta précipitamment de s'éloigner du pied et de la lame en rampant sur le dos. Sans grands succès, vu que les deux le suivirent de près. Quant à sa question, le roi breton avait commencé à penser que la réponse devait être « non », étant donné son silence ; il se répéta néanmoins, un peu plus fort, juste par acquis de conscience, mais cette fois, un hochement de tête précipité lui répondit. De toute évidence, il était trop terrifié pour parler distinctement.

En règle générale, Léodagan se délectait de la sensation de peur qu'il avait le don d'inspirer à ses ennemis – et à une part non négligeable de ses alliés. Mais là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de péteux au mètre carré, et à haute dose, les dégonflés, ça lui donnait de l'urticaire. Il tâcha de passer son agacement en envoyant un autre coup de pied dans le tibia de sa victime, et d'écourter cette situation en allant droit au but :

— D'accord, alors dis-nous ton nom. Et grouille !

L'étranger semblait trop effrayé pour réfléchir au pourquoi de cette question inattendue, son instinct lui soufflant de ne pas contrarier celui qui se trouvait du bon côté de l'épée. Après quelques recherches, il parvint enfin à retrouver sa langue :

— Hag… Hagenson, balbutia-t-il d'une voix blanche. Snorri Hagenson.

Léodagan afficha un sourire victorieux tandis que Calogrenant, beau joueur, haussa les épaules.

— Ouais, bon, d'accord, y'a pas plus viking comme nom, admit-il. Je vous dois quatre piécettes. Bon, ben, à vous alors…

Il fit un vague signe de la main vers le viking désigné et tétanisé, qui pâlit un peu plus lorsqu'il comprit ce que signifiait le geste du roi de Calédonie. Maintenant qu'ils avaient leur réponse, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Mais la lame de Léodagan ne bougea pas.

— Vous avez de la corde ? demanda celui-ci à Calogrenant.

— Oui, pourquoi ? Vous voulez le pendre sur place ?

— Juste l'attacher. Je sais qu'il est pas armé, mais on sait jamais, hein.

— L'attacher ? répéta Bohort que la menace d'une telle idée avait réussi à arracher de derrière la cape de Perceval qui l'avait à peine remarqué, tout occupé qu'il était à rajouter mentalement le paramètre « nom » à ses proratas. Ne me dites pas que vous voulez le ramener avec nous ?

— Prisonnier ? comprit Calogrenant, moins terrifié mais au moins aussi surpris. Vous devenez miséricordieux, maintenant ?

— Z'êtes pas ouf, non ? s'offusqua Léodagan. Vous me prenez pour Arthur ? Non, souvenez-vous tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que j'avais _deux_ raisons de pas le buter.

— Et vous comptez me les dire un jour ? s'agaça le chevalier en kilt qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de jouer aux devinettes.

— Vous seriez un peu moins con, vous auriez deviné tout seul, répliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir faire d'un viking, à votre avis ?

— Le cramer ?

— D'un notable viking, précisa-t-il avec un regard évocateur en direction des bracelets et colliers d'or qui brillaient aux bras et au cou de sa prise.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans l'œil de Calogrenant.

— Oh, je vois, comprit-il. La rançon.

Ça, ça lui ressemblait déjà plus.

De Bohort ou du viking, qui les dévisageait tous à tour de rôle avec les yeux d'une souris acculée dans un coin de la cuisine par dame Séli, difficile de savoir lequel était le plus terrifié.


	2. L'invasion

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages de Kaamelott appartiennent toujours à Alexandre Astier, à l'exception de Snorri Hagenson.

**RaR** :

_**Hello**_: Hello à toi aussi, Hello ! Merci d'avoir lu et du compliment, pour commencer. Et sache qu'il n'y a pas de question stupide, la tienne est au contraire tout à fait logique étant donné le début de l'histoire et sa classification... Ce chapitre (et le suivant si tu souhaite continuer à me lire) devrait t'apporter un bon début de réponse !

**Chapitre 2 : l'invasion**

— Bohort, je vous en prie, arrêtez de trembler comme un faisan.

— Votre cupidité nous conduira à notre perte ! chuchota Bohort pour ce qui paraissait être la millième fois à ses compagnons de route.

— Non mais regardez-la, votre perte ! répliqua Léogagan qui, contrairement à lui, ne se souciait pas de baisser la voix en présence de leur prisonnier. Il a encore plus peur que vous, ce qui est pas peu dire ! Mais lui, au moins, il a l'excuse d'avoir de bonnes raisons.

Les poings solidement liés, leur prisonnier marchait d'un pas de condamné à mort – ce qu'il pourrait très bien devenir si la demande de rançon que comptait faire le roi de Carmélide ne lui donnait pas satisfaction – devant Calogrenant et derrière son ravisseur, qui ne semblait pas s'émouvoir à l'idée de lui tourner le dos mais le gardait tout de même furtivement à l'œil par-dessus son épaule. Perceval et Caradoc le flanquaient de chaque côté, en « formation de la tortue quinconce », comme ils disaient, et Bohort se tenait tout aussi loin de lui que possible tout en refusant catégoriquement de le laisser sortir de son champs de vision. Résigné et abattu, le viking avançait ou plutôt boitait tête basse, traînant à en juger par sa cheville enflée une douloureuse entorse si le chevalier avait eu une once d'objectivité, il aurait eu bien de la peine à le trouver menaçant.

Suivant Léodagan qui, comme il l'avait affirmé tantôt à un Calogrenant sceptique, savait parfaitement où il allait, ils arrivèrent rapidement au camp. Ils croisèrent quelques soldats qui saluèrent au passage le roi de Carmélide qui se contenta de les ignorer, marchant tout droit vers le seul du périmètre à qui il daignerait adresser directement la parole : Merlin, très occupé à ce que Léodagan appellerait « glander » et que lui qualifierait « d'herboriser le terrain ».

— Le roi est là ? demanda celui-ci sans préambule à l'enchanteur.

À la vue de Merlin, le captif avait perdu le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu le concerné aurait trouvé cette réaction disproportionné, mais si doute il y avait eu sur les capacités du légendaire druide de Bretagne, il n'avait visiblement pas traversé la mer de Norvège.

— Pas loin de sa tente, je crois... C'est qui ? demanda ledit druide légendaire avec un coup d'œil curieux au jeune homme qu'ils traînaient derrière eux, et qui tentait sans grand succès de se faire oublier du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

— Oh, hé, ça va bien, hein ! se vexa-t-il. J'essaie de m'intéresser, moi, figurez-vous !

— Intéressez-vous à vos tisanes, plutôt, répliqua l'aimable Léodagan. C'est plus votre branche.

— C'est un viking à qui il manque quarante pour cent, expliqua Perceval soucieux d'apaiser la conversation. Mais seulement en appliquant un prorata égal aux cinq caractéristiques définies.

Les deux rois, leur suite et leur prisonnier laissèrent là le druide et sa mine éberluée pour se rendre directement à la tente royale. La première chose qu'ils virent en arrivant, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne affairé derrière les tables de travail disposées à côté, sur laquelle d'ailleurs ne traînait plus aucune carte la seconde, que les pans de la tente était fermés. Tous en arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion que leur roi devait probablement prendre un peu de repos à l'abri des rayons du soleil.

— Il va pas être content qu'on vienne le faire chier maintenant, observa Calogrenant.

Il ne faisait que traduire par-là l'opinion de chacune des personnes présentes. Arthur avait déjà tendance à accueillir d'un œil peu amène les visiteurs qui avaient l'impudence d'interrompre sa sieste alors qu'il était au château, mais là, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de briser l'un des rares moments de repos qu'il parvenait à s'accorder en campagne. Autant dire qu'ils avaient peu de chance d'être accueillis avec un sourire et un godet. Mais s'il en avait conscience autant que tous les autres, Léodagan semblait s'en foutre éperdument.

— Oh eh, c'est pas moi qui ai fait la loi, hein. C'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais on est plus ou moins obligés de lui rendre des comptes quand on fait rentrer un ennemi dans le camp. Alors maintenant, il assume !

Et si ça lui permettait au passage de marquer des points dans l'emmerdement qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire subir au quotidien, de surcroît sous couvert de la loi, c'est un bonus tout à fait appréciable.

— Bon, Bohort, allez le chercher, lança-t-il à l'attention du chevalier de Gaunes.

— Moi ? s'alerta-t-il. M… mais pourquoi ?

— Ben, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un garde un œil sur celui-là, répondit Léodagan avec un geste du pouce vers son prisonnier à présent tellement pâle qu'il paraissait miraculeux qu'il n'ait pas encore tourné de l'œil. Vous préférez qu'on inverse les rôles ?

Question purement rhétorique, bien sûr. Bohort semblait mitigé à l'idée de perdre la menace mortelle de vue, mais l'idée qu'Arthur, en sage souverain qu'il était, pourrait peut-être raisonner son désinvolte beau-père et mettre fin à cette folie parvint à mettre ses appréhensions de côté. Fermant volontairement les yeux devant la naïveté d'un tel vœu, il s'engouffra dans la tente royale.

On n'entendait rien de l'extérieur de ce qu'il se disait derrière les murs de toile. Le roi de Carmélide, dont la patience n'était pas le trait le plus loué de son caractère, commença rapidement à taper du pied par terre après que le chevalier eût disparu de sa vue, tenant toujours l'extrémité de la corde à laquelle était attaché le viking comme on promenait un chien en laisse. Il n'eut heureusement pas à attendre longtemps : les toiles de la tente s'écartèrent brusquement sur un roi Arthur dont le désordre dans les cheveux et dans l'humeur attestaient qu'effectivement, ils l'avaient dérangé en pleine sieste.

— Bon, vous avez trente secondes pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe, déclara-t-il sans autre forme de préambule. Et je vous conseille vivement, ajouta-t-il, sa voix montant crescendo à chaque mot, d'être plus clair que les bégaiements de l'autre…

Il s'interrompit soudainement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme que son beau-père tenait entravé.

— Ah, d'accord… J'avais donc bien compris « viking », commenta-t-il, sa voix ayant repris un timbre normal et ses yeux, passés de meurtriers à curieux mais méfiants, détaillant de haut en bas le prisonnier dont les siens ne quittaient pas le bout de ses bottes.

— Ah, donc vous aussi vous trouvez qu'il a une tête de viking ? ne manqua pas de noter Perceval.

— À genoux devant le roi, grogna Calogrenant au concerné en le poussant en avant.

Pris par surprise et sans main libre pour se retenir, le malheureux glapit lorsqu'il trébucha sur sa jambe blessée et n'eut d'autre choix que de tomber lourdement dans la poussière devant Arthur.

— Ça sert à rien de le pousser, il comprend le breton, vous vous rappelez pas ? fit remarquer le chevalier gallois à qui cette violence gratuite échappait totalement.

— Ça tombe bien, j'ai pas d'interprète sous la main, poursuivit le roi sans détacher son regard du prisonnier qui tremblait sur le sol sans oser le regarder. Vous m'expliquez ?

— Y'a rien de compliqué, c'est un viking qu'on a trouvé en train de traîner dans la forêt, éluda Léodagan. Au sens propre.

— Un viking ? répéta Arthur, sceptique. Vous êtes sûr ?

Il est vrai que cela avait été sa première impression, à lui aussi, en voyant ses vêtements et ses nombreux bijoux. Mais il était pris d'un doute maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, et pas seulement à cause de la question que lui avait posée Perceval. Bon, c'était bien entendu un cliché auquel on ne pouvait pas se fier à cent pour cent : il lui était fréquemment arrivé, à Rome, de côtoyer des natifs de la ville ou au moins du pays arborant une chevelure dorée et des yeux bleus ou verts comme ceux du breton standard. Néanmoins, devant une physionomie comme celle de l'homme à genoux devant lui, plus sec que son maître d'armes et les cheveux noirs comme du charbon, il n'avait pas le réflexe de penser « viking ».

— En tout cas, il a un nom Viking, affirma Calogrenant.

— Et qui est ?

— Euh…

Il soupira.

— Toi, parle ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Snorri Hagenson, répondit le prisonnier plus rapidement que la première fois, comme s'il avait gardé les mots en réserve sur sa langue.

— Tu t'adresses ou roi ! le rabroua Calogrenant en le menaçant de sa lame.

— Snorri Hagenson, sire, rectifia-t-il précipitamment.

« En tout cas, pour un con de viking, il comprend vite », songea Arthur.

— Tu viens d'où ?

— De… De la maison de Hagen, du clan de…

— Pas ça ! s'impatienta-t-il. Là tout de suite, tu viens d'où ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es venu à la nage ? Et tout seul ? Tes copains, ils sont où ?

— Non… Nous ne sommes qu'un petit groupe, je le jure. Sire.

Il avait un accent à couper au couteau, mais au moins, contrairement au trop bien connu _Sven à la barbe souple_, il utilisait des mots compréhensibles dans le contexte.

— On n'a repéré aucun drakkar de grande taille, signala Calogrenant. Ça doit être vrai.

— Il manquerait plus que ça, répliqua Arthur avec un regard courroucé à son beau-père. Avec tout le pognon que m'ont coûté vos foutues tourelles, la moindre des choses, c'est bien de localiser les connards qui viennent nous souffler dans les naseaux !

— N'empêche, vous avez le résultat sous les yeux, répondit Léodagan avec satisfaction. Ils osent même plus se pointer à plus de dix clampins !

— En attendant, lui il est là ! Et sans doute pas tout seul. À tous les coups, ils étaient en train de repérer par où ils pourraient les contourner, vos tourelles !

— Ah ça, tant que ça fera pas le tour…

— Oui c'est bon, je connais le refrain, le coupa Arthur. Bref. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il en reportant son attention sur le captif. Vous projetez bien une attaque ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard était éloquent.

— Où sont tes complices ?

— Ils avaient prévu de repartir avant le lever du jour…

— Il doit mentir, sire, assura Calogrenant.

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas important… Ce ne sont pas trois glandus qui m'inquiètent, mais les drakkars qui doivent être en train de se préparer à attaquer par une faille dans la défense. Faille qu'ils ont sans doute trouvée, puisqu'il est là, conclut-il en fusillant son beau-père du regard.

— Tant que mes tourelles feront pas le tour, répondit celui-ci en achevant la phrase qu'il avait commencée plus tôt, on paiera le prix de votre radinerie !

— En attendant, c'est plus mes hommes que les vôtres qui vont aller se faire massacrer quand les potes de celui-là vont débarquer je sais pas où, insista le roi en haussant le ton. C'est pas vos tourelles qui vont y aller, au combat !

— Nan, mais personne va se faire massacrer, assura-t-il. Vous êtes vraiment pas dégourdi… Il va juste nous dire gentiment par où ils sont entrés, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du prisonnier. Comme ça nous, pendant qu'ils amènent leurs barques, on arme les catapultes, on monte les palissades et on ramène assez de mecs pour les renvoyer à la mer à grands coups de pied au cul. Rien de bien compliqué, même pour vous !

Le roi se tut. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire sur ce point. À son tour, il baissa les yeux sur le jeune viking prostré à leurs pieds.

— Alors… tu comptes parler ou pas ?

Le malheureux était toujours aussi terrifié cependant cette fois, il semblait résolu à garder la bouche cousue.

— Attendez, fit Léodagan en s'avançant d'un pas et en faisant craquer ses jointures, je vais l'aider à se souvenir, moi.

Presque par automatisme, Arthur l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Non beau-père, ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

— Ah, vous n'allez pas recommencer à nous faire chier avec vos conneries anti-torture ! l'avertit-il d'un ton menaçant. Vous voyez pas que c'est pas le moment ?

— Mes conneries, c'est la loi, va falloir vous y faire !

— Loi à la con ! C'est de la sécurité du territoire dont il s'agit, là !

— La sécurité ! persifla le roi. Vous auriez pas plutôt envie de tester un nouveau gadget de Venec ? Sans rire, ça fait pas trente secondes, il a encore rien dit et vous venez déjà nous parler de torture !

Bien qu'il fût toujours silencieux, le principal concerné semblait lui aussi vivement en faveur d'un changement de conversation.

— Mais c'est justement le fait qu'il ait rien dit qui est emmerdant ! répliqua un Léodagan furieux. Vous vous rendez pas compte que pendant que vous faites des états d'âme, y'a les drakkars qui radinent vers nos côtes ?

— Sire…

— Ah, vous, vous êtes de son côté, bien entendu !

— Ben justement, poursuivit Calogrenant sans se formaliser, je voulais vous faire remarquer… La loi, elle ne s'applique techniquement qu'aux criminels du royaume de Logres. Pas aux étrangers, et encore moins aux envahisseurs.

Arthur jura silencieusement. Il avait espéré que personne ne s'en souviendrait. Le roi de Calédonie était la plupart du temps de son avis, mais il était aussi terriblement pragmatique. Le viking tremblait, mais semblait s'être attendu à cette conclusion. Que pouvait-il faire à présent pour empêcher ça ? Léodagan exultait.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton triomphant. Alors, on va les respecter, vos lois, ou pas ?

Arthur réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il lui restait peut-être un dernier coup à tenter pour le tirer de là…

— Écoutez beau-père, voilà ce qu'on va faire : vous me laissez juste cinq minutes. Cinq minutes, pour essayer avec ma méthode, et si à ce moment-là, il a toujours rien dit, je vous le laisse. Ça vous va ?

Léodagan se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférent.

— Si ça vous amuse de perdre du temps… Mais je vous préviens, hein, il parlera pas. Je les connais, les vikings, ça leur fait pas peur de crever.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard en biais sur le captif.

— Encore que…

Arthur le comprit à demi-mot et, pour une fois, était assez d'accord avec lui. De toute sa vie, que ce soit à Rome ou en Bretagne, il n'avait jamais vu de viking aussi chétif et craintif, quand bien même il luttait visiblement de toutes ses forces pour tenir le coup aussi dignement que possible – en d'autres termes, pour ne pas uriner dans son pantalon.

Il lui faisait pitié. Et il n'avait vraiment, vraiment aucune envie de le jeter entre les pattes d'un beau-père déterminé à lui prouver par l'exemple les bienfaits de la torture. S'il pouvait réussir à l'éviter…

Reportant toute son attention sur la frêle silhouette tremblotante, il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, comme pour s'adresser à un enfant, parlant assez bas pour ne pas être entendu de Léodagan.

— Écoute-moi bien, lui dit-il. Je me doute que tu ne veux pas trahir les tiens, ton peuple, ta famille. D'homme à homme, et pas de roi à ennemi, je ne t'en blâme pas. Je serais fier que mes chevaliers agissent avec un tel honneur…

Bien qu'il ne levât pas la tête vers lui, le regard fixe du viking lui prouvait qu'il écoutait avec attention. Il ne réagit pas, attendant le « mais », qui ne tarda pas.

— Mais… sois certain d'une chose : quel que soit l'endroit où ils vont débarquer, ils ont perdu. Par un très grand manque de bol, nous étions justement en campagne contre les saxons avant votre arrivée or vu qu'ils viennent de se faire battre par les premières lignes, cela signifie que tout le reste de mes gars est là, frais, dispo et échauffé pour aller botter le cul de tes copains dès l'instant où ils poseront le pied sur le sable. En d'autres termes, c'est foutu d'avance pour vous.

Le roi le regarda déglutir avec peine. Il ne disait toujours rien, mais à en juger par les tics nerveux qui agitaient à présent son visage et ses mains et la goutte de sueur qui perlait à son front, il n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre.

— S'ils viennent, ils vont se faire buter, tous sans exception avant d'avoir pu regagner la mer, poursuivit-il. Par contre, si toi, tu nous révèles où ils sont censés débarquer, ils ont encore une chance de s'en tirer vivants… On va les attendre là-bas, dès que leurs voiles sont en vue, on tire deux-trois coups de semonce avec les catapultes, et si tes potes sont pas trop cons, ils feront demi-tour avant qu'on se mette à jouer à qui coule le plus de drakkars. Les plus gros rapportent le plus de points.

Il pouvait presque voir à travers son crâne le lourd dilemme auquel le prisonnier était en proie. S'il était bien noble, comme l'avait supposé Léodagan, les plus grands navires abritaient sans doute des membres de sa famille.

— En gros, tu as le choix : tu peux sauver la plupart des tiens et échapper en même temps à la torture, ou tu peux tous les condamner à mort et je te laisse en prime entre les mains de mon beau-père. Et crois-moi, tu n'en as pas envie.

Il lui accorda quelques instants pour réfléchir. Pour un peu, il en aurait souri : laisser un viking _réfléchir_. Cela ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit avant aujourd'hui. Ceci dit, vu qu'il n'était pas en train de leur hurler dans les oreilles ses intentions de leur casser la gueule, qu'il les massacrerait tous au Walhalla et de gueuler vers le ciel à l'attention d'Odin de mettre un sanglier à cuire pour son arrivée, il n'était pas tout à fait insensé de croire que ça pourrait marcher.

En effet, après encore une minute à se torturer l'esprit, il soupira, vaincu.

— Très bien. Je vais parler.

Léodagan grogna.

— Et merde.

Arthur se redressa, son expression neutre mais intérieurement grandement soulagé.

— Bien. Nous t'écoutons.

— Ils vont arriver par une petite baie à environ six lieues d'ici, récita-t-il. Juste en-dessous d'une colline qui dissimule la mer à la vue. Au sommet, il y a un gros rocher qui a un peu la forme d'un gros champignon.

— Je vois où c'est, intervint Léodagan. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à croire que des pingouins puissent nous attaquer par là. C'est trop escarpé, il y a que de la falaise là-bas.

— Nous avons installé des piquets et des grappins pendant la nuit, expliqua-t-il rapidement. C'était la raison de ma présence ici... L'attaque est prévue pour la nuit prochaine.

— Il ment peut-être, supposa le roi de Carmélide – comme l'avait craint, à juste titre, son pauvre captif.

— C'est tout de même crédible, nuança Arthur. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits hors de vue des postes de guet.

— Eh bien, va falloir remédier à ça.

Le roi l'ignora tandis qu'il rassemblait les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, cherchant de tous les côtés un possible mensonge mais aussi grosse que puisse être son histoire, tout concordait étonnamment bien. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas écarter l'éventualité d'un _espion sacrifiable_, comme l'aurait dit Sun Zi, chargé de transmettre de fausses informations à l'ennemi, mais l'avantage gagné aurait été négligeable : il lui suffirait, pour vérifier ses dires – et c'était justement ce qu'il comptait faire – d'envoyer deux ou trois gars à l'endroit indiqué pour vérifier la présence du matériel d'escalade qu'il lui avait décrit. Leur retour avec des dénégations, ou leur non-retour, ne lui aurait fait perdre que peu de temps et aurait conduit le menteur à des moments vraiment _très_ désagréables. Par ailleurs, il paraissait surprenant que des vikings envoient un gars aussi faible pour une mission capitale en territoire ennemi en revanche, pour une mission impliquant d'être doué en escalade, il avait le physique idéal. Enfin, c'était globalement un bon plan : si son beau-père n'était pas tombé sur celui-là, jamais il ne se serait attendu à une attaque sur cette partie de la côte, lui faisant perdre un avantage certain. Si les vikings se mettaient à penser, maintenant…

Il y avait jute un truc qui clochait.

— Merci pour ta coopération, ceci dit… si toi et tes copains étiez juste chargés de placer les grappins, qu'est-ce que tu faisais si loin de la côte ?

— Et en train de sucrer les fraises, ajouta Léodagan.

— Du repérage, répondit-il simplement. Nous avions été séparés et je suis tombé sur des brigands.

— Depuis quand des guerriers vikings fuient-ils devant des brigands ? demanda Arthur en plissant les yeux.

Le prisonnier se mit aussitôt à rougir de honte.

— Nous avions ordre de ne pas nous faire repérer, éluda-t-il. Par aucun breton, bandit ou pas. Si l'un d'eux était parvenu à s'enfuir, et aurait donné l'alerte… Ils me sont tombés dessus, je me suis sauvé pour ne pas qu'ils puissent me voir de près et après les avoir semés, je me suis perdu. Je ne me souviens plus de la suite. J'ai dû tomber…

Même si toute cette histoire restait crédible, le roi flairait un mensonge. Pas forcément sur le plan d'invasion en lui-même, mais au moins par omission partielle. Il ne lui disait pas tout. Cependant, il ne dit rien à voix haute, ne désirant pas malgré tout donner des arguments à son beau-père. Pour le moment, le plus urgent était de se rendre à la falaise pour vérifier ses dires. Et s'il avait menti… il aviserait.

Arthur se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à ses hommes.

— Calogrenant, occupez-vous d'envoyer des gars à la falaise pour repérer et démanteler ces pièges. Beau-père, vous allez être content : allez ramasser vos engins et faites-les amener en direction de la mer. Vous envoyez une ou deux pierres d'avertissement, et vous gardez les suivantes pour quand ils seront à portée, au cas où ils auraient pas compris du premier coup. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul drakkar touche la côte.

— Et s'il a menti ? demanda simplement Léodagan, signe qu'il ne désapprouvait pas ce plan de défense.

— Vous m'envoyez un pigeon depuis la tour de guet la plus proche… et je me chargerai de discuter à nouveau avec lui, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil d'avertissement au prisonnier qui se recroquevilla davantage, mais ne dit rien.

— Vous parlez d'une menace.

— Occupez-vous de vos catapultes, vous.

— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de lui ? demanda Calogrenant pour couper court.

— Pour l'instant, on le garde ici. On aura tout le temps d'aviser quand on aura renvoyé les autres pingouins sur leur banquise.

Calogrenant hocha la tête, avant de tourner les talons pour se mettre en route. Léodagan, en revanche, fit un signe au roi pour lui parler en privé un instant :

— Juste un détail, glissa-t-il à mi-voix à son gendre qui s'était penché vers lui, je me disais que comme c'est moi qui l'ai choppé… il serait normal que j'aie la priorité sur la rançon ?

À ces mots le viking, qui était le seul à part Arthur à avoir entendu, redevint blanc comme un linge.

— La rançon, carrément ? s'exclama le roi. Vous avez déjà tout prévu, en fait ?

— Ben quoi ? Je l'ai capturé, non ?

— Vous l'avez ramassé inconscient, nuance.

— Ça change quoi ? Vous avez une grille de référence pour les rançons, c'est selon la façon dont on choppe les ennemis, maintenant ? Et puis, quitte à pas le toucher, autant que ça serve.

— Occupez-vous d'abord de ceux qui sont encore libres avant de chercher à leur extirper du pognon, répliqua-t-il. Vous aurez l'air bien con si ils arrivaient ici le chercher eux-mêmes…

— C'est surtout vous qui aurez l'air con, observa Léodagan en commençant néanmoins à se diriger vers les chevaux. C'est votre armée, pas la mienne.

— Ça vous pouvez le dire, répondit Arthur en haussant le ton pour être entendu par son beau-père qui s'éloignait. Avec les quatre glandus que vous m'avez lâchés, on peut pas dire que la Carmélide soir surreprésentée.

— Je vous préviens ! lança encore une fois le roi de ladite Carmélide en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Si vous me devancez, c'est vraiment pas fair-play !

Arthur souffla tandis que Léodagan disparaissait de sa vue.

— Bon ! Attachez-le bien, lança-t-il en pointant le prisonnier du pouce à deux gardes qui s'approchèrent précipitamment. Et gardez-le à l'œil jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— Sire ! lança tout à coup Bohort en surgissant de derrière la tente à l'ombre de laquelle il s'était dissimulé, manquant de causer une attaque à son bien-aimé souverain. Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser là sous la surveillance d'à peine deux hommes ?

— Mais c'est bon Bohort, répondit le roi qui commençait à fatiguer, il est attaché, désarmé – il jeta un coup d'œil au captif que les gardes venaient de relever – et terrifié.

— Justement ! c'est dans ces moments-là qu'ils sont les plus dangereux !

— On ne parle pas d'un chien, Bohort…

— Sire, objecta le chevalier de Gaunes en se redressant, j'insiste pour que ces hommes soient sous la supervision d'un chevalier !

— … D'accord.

Bohort resta un instant perplexe, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

— D'accord ?

— Oui, répéta-t-il, je suis d'accord. Je vais poster un chevalier ici qui s'assurera que rien n'ira de travers.

— Ah, sire, vous m'ôtez un poids, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, s'exclama Bohort, soulagé, en s'autorisant même un sourire. A qui allez-vous confier cette tâche ?

— Ben, à vous.

— M… Moi ?

— Ben oui. Vous êtes chevalier, et vous avez rien de particulier à faire, il me semble. Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez vous assurer en personne que le boulot est bien fait.

— Mais, sire !

— On ne discute pas ! ordonna Arthur d'une voix forte. En piste, Bohort, et dignement, ça nous changera !

Le chevalier de Gaunes resta figé alors que le roi tournait les talons et s'éloignait à grands pas. Il se retourna lentement et, au prix d'un violent effort, posa un regard terrifié sur le viking ligoté et encadré par les deux gardes. Il croisa brièvement son regard avant que celui-ci ne le détourne précipitamment pour le fixer résolument au sol, abattu.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pyrame et Thisbé

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages de Kaamelott appartiennent à Alexandre Astier, à l'exception de Snorri Hagenson. Mais s'il le veut, je le lui donne.

**RaR** :

_**Hello**_ : merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire, Hello ! Je vois que tu te questionnes beaucoup, de façon parfaitement légitime d'ailleurs… Tu es sur une piste intéressante, malheureusement je crains qu'il ne faille attendre encore un ou deux chapitres avant d'obtenir confirmation…

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

**Chapitre 3 : Pyrame et Thisbé**

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

Il se faisait chier.

On le lui aurait dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais… Il se faisait chier.

Durant tout l'après-midi de la veille jusqu'au soir, il avait été comme un diable à ressort, invectivant les gardes dès qu'ils détournaient les yeux plus d'une demi-seconde du prisonnier et sursautant au plus petit mouvement que faisait celui-ci pour se détendre les muscles ou pour bailler.

La nuit s'était déroulée sans problèmes ; et force lui était de constater que même lui n'arrivait plus à être aussi concentré qu'avant. Même leur prisonnier avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Il avait à présent juste hâte qu'un messager leur annonce que les vikings avaient été repoussés, qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer à Kaamelott et quitter ces bois humides et froids. Il ne jugeait même plus nécessaire de rabrouer les gardes qui s'étaient mis à jouer aux dés sans que leur captif ne cherche à y voir une faille pour s'enfuir. Était-il endormi ou se contentait-il de s'emmerder royalement, d'ailleurs ? Il n'en était même pas sûr, d'autant que lui-même commençait un peu à piquer du nez.

Perceval et Caradoc étaient venus lui tenir compagnie un peu plus tôt, histoire de le tirer de son ennui ; tous deux l'avaient entretenu de leur brillante idée pour assurer une surveillance des côtes plus efficace. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais il s'agissait dans les grandes lignes de truites dressées à repérer les navires ennemis et pouvant faire un rapport à des furets postés sur la plage, qui transmettraient ensuite le message à une chaîne animale se terminant par des chiens pouvant leur transmettre les informations en aboyant en code. Mais tout leur beau plan s'était écroulé lorsque Bohort leur avait fait remarquer que les truites étaient des poissons d'eau douce, et non de mer ; les deux cerveaux étaient donc repartis se concerter afin de peaufiner leur technique. Il avait quelque peu regretté sa remarque : au moins, quand ses deux compagnons avaient été là, il s'était senti moins seul. Perceval avait cependant eu la gentillesse de lui apporter, à sa demande, son sac qu'il avait laissé dans sa tente ; après une brève hésitation, il y plongea la main et en sortit un vieux livre à la couverture usée. Inutile de prétendre encore craindre une révolte soudaine et meurtrière du jeune viking dont il avait la garde…

Le chevalier de Gaunes eut un sourire en posant les yeux sur le titre un peu écaillé. _Les Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide. Cette merveilleuse poésie avait toujours eu le don de lui libérer l'esprit. Il se plongea dans sa lecture, espérant pouvoir retrouver un semblant de sérénité entre ces pages jaunies ; mais cette fois-ci, la magie n'opéra pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa concentration fut perturbée par un picotement désagréable à l'arrière de sa nuque, comme si on l'observait à son insu. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, il eut seulement le temps de voir celui dont il avait la garde détourner rapidement le regard pour le poser à nouveau au sol. Il ne dormait donc pas, en fin de compte… Mal à l'aise, il tâcha de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture, mais sans succès. Il sentait que le viking l'observait toujours. Ou, plus précisément comme il put le constater lorsqu'il parvint à accrocher son regard, il observait son livre. Instinctivement, il se renfrogna et le cacha, comme si le barbare pouvait l'abîmer de ses seuls yeux posés dessus.

— Il n'y a rien là-dedans qui pourra vous aider à vous échapper, lui lança-t-il d'une voix plus chevrotante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il lui en coûtait d'adresser directement la parole à ce barbare, mais il souhaitait vraiment plus que tout le voir regarder ailleurs. Alors s'il existait une infime chance que cela pût marcher…

Le concerné se contenta de hausser les épaules à sa remarque.

— Je sais, répondit-il avec son lourd accent. Après tout, l'histoire n'a jamais dit comment Pyrame et Thisbé avaient fait pour échapper à la vigilance de leurs gardes.

Bien que d'esprit plus vif que la plupart des chevaliers, celui de Bohort mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche ennemie.

— Vous… vous connaissez Ovide ?

— Un peu, éluda-t-il.

Il ne sembla pas imaginer que le chevalier voudrait poursuivre la discussion ; répondant à ses souhaits, il détourna les yeux pour les plonger dans la noirceur de la forêt alentours. Il ne se doutait pas d'à quel point il avait réussi à l'éberluer. Bohort, lui, hésitait fortement à laisser-là le sujet et à se replonger dans sa lecture, ou à poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres – ce qui signifierait relancer la conversation avec le dangereux spécimen qui lui faisait face. Il se racla la gorge et, finalement, opta pour un compromis en songeant à voix haute, comme s'il déblatérait sur des banalités :

— C'est… assez inhabituel pour un…

Il ne trouva pas de terme courtois pour terminer sa phrase. L'autre eut un sourire sans joie :

— Pour un barbare? acheva-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Bohort.

Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? C'était bien mot pour mot ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Mais vous le pensez.

— Je voulais dire… Pour un non-romain, ou un non-grec, ergota Bohort. Il est légitime que je me demande comment vous avez pu y avoir accès. Déjà qu'à la cour d'Arthur…

Le viking secoua la tête comme pour lui signifier que ça n'avait aucune importance.

— Je n'étais pas en train de vous accuser d'injure, vous savez. Vous ne dites au fond que la stricte vérité.

Le chevalier était vraiment intrigué, à présent. Il hésita à insister davantage ; mais ce fut sa curiosité piquée au vif qui finit par l'emporter :

— Mais par conséquent… comment…

— Un pillage, quoi d'autre ? Pas le mien, se hâta-t-il de préciser, celui de mes frères. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque…

Il semblait redouter la réaction de son gardien à l'évocation des pillages perpétrés par son propre peuple, peut-être contre le sien – encore que… Le nombre de bretons possédant chez eux des ouvrages d'Ovide devait se calculer sur les doigts d'une seule main. De lépreux. Il avait eu du mal à le croire lorsque le seigneur Léodagan le lui avait affirmé, mais ce jeune individu semblait _réellement_ plus apeuré que lui à cet instant. C'était donc possible ?

— Il y avait pas mal de livres dans le butin, poursuivit-il. Une galère romaine, je crois. Ils voulaient s'en servir pour alimenter la cheminée, mais j'ai pu en sauver quelques-uns sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

— Vous savez donc lire le latin ?

— Un peu… C'est un vieil esclave de ma famille qui m'a appris. J'avais récupéré davantage de livres en grec, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à les déchiffrer. _Les métamorphoses_ était l'un des seuls que j'avais en latin, je l'ai lu et relu… Je connais Pyrame et Thisbé pratiquement par cœur. Enfin… au moins le début.

— Comment ça ? Vous ne l'avez jamais terminé ? s'étonna Bohort.

Comment était-il possible de laisser un tel récit en suspens ?

— Le recueil avait souffert du voyage, expliqua-t-il. Les dernières pages étaient trop abîmées pour que je puisse les lire. Je n'ai jamais su comment m'histoire se terminait… Titus, l'esclave dont je vous parlais, est mort bien avant que je l'aie entre les mains. Lui, il aurait pu me le dire…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Bohort resta silencieux un instant. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait… de la peine ? Pour un viking ? Mais que ressentir d'autre ? Quoi de plus terrible que de lire cette belle et tragique histoire sans en connaître l'achèvement ?

— Je pourrais vous en lire la fin ? s'entendit-il demander.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter ses paroles que son prisonnier avait levé vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

— C'est vrai ? Vous feriez vraiment ça ? demanda-t-il la voix déjà chargée de gratitude.

— Si ça peut passer le temps… Lire à voix haute ou à voix basse… répondit Bohort comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

— Mais… Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir des ennuis pour ça ?

— Pour quoi ?

— Chez moi, on m'aurait fait passer trois jours en pagne dans la neige pour « m'apprendre à être un homme » si on m'avait surpris un livre entre les mains, grinça-t-il.

Bohort parut scandalisé.

— Comment ? s'exclama-t-il. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas à Rome, mais tout de même… Bon, le seigneur Léodagan y serait sûrement allé de sa petite réflexion s'il avait été là, mais … Il a appris à lire aussi, après tout, et notre roi est lui-même un homme instruit…

Le viking semblait stupéfait. Un monde où ce n'était pas celui qui gueulait le plus fort et qui descendait le plus de litres de bière qui était chef ? Cela existait-il vraiment en-dehors de la lointaine Méditerranée ? Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Bohort choisit de mettre fin à sa gêne en rouvrant son livre :

— Où vous étiez-vous arrêté ?

— « _Elle sort, elle échappe à ses gardes et, couverte d'un voile arrive au tombeau de Ninus, et s'assied sous l'arbre désigné_ », récita le viking.

Avec son accent marqué, le latin prenait une consonance étrange. Bohort chercha le bon vers, et commença sa lecture. Le captif était son seul auditoire : les gardes pionçaient depuis un moment déjà – il ne s'en était pas même rendu compte – le roi, les soldats et les autres chevaliers devisaient, patrouillaient ou picolaient un peu partout dans le camp, en fonction des besoins. Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais senti plus écouté de toute sa vie. Le viking ne le quittait pas des yeux, buvant chacun de ses mots comme si c'était de l'or liquide, n'en perdant pas une miette et osant à peine respirer pour ne pas troubler sa lecture. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois et n'eut pas le moindre sursaut lorsqu'un soudard se mit brusquement à gueuler à proximité. Il demeura silencieux encore quelques instants après que Bohort fut arrivé au dernier mot de son récit et refermé le recueil.

— C'était une belle histoire, finit-il par déclarer simplement. Il aurait été malheureux de ne pas en connaître la fin.

— C'est vrai, approuva le chevalier sans détacher ses yeux de la couverture légèrement usée. Tragique, mais magnifique.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, seulement troublé par le bourdonnement de la vie du camp en fond sonore ; mais il fut bientôt davantage dérangé par un soudain bruit de pas qui s'avançait droit dans leur direction. Bohort se tourna vers l'origine du son, et se leva aussitôt d'un bond en reconnaissant leur visiteur.

— Sire !

Il paraissait presque surpris de trouver son roi dans son propre camp, tant il s'était détaché de la réalité ; le viking qui lui tenait compagnie, en revanche, se tendit aussitôt comme un arc.

— Eh bien, vous avez l'air de tenir le coup, remarqua Arthur en avisant les gardes assoupis et le livre que son chevalier tenait toujours à la main. Je vous demande pas si vous avez eu des soucis ?

— Non, sire, répondit Bohort, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans un tel état de décontraction alors qu'il était censé monter la garde.

S'apercevant soudain de la présence des _Métamorphoses_ dans sa main, il s'empressa de le glisser dans la fente de son sac resté ouvert au sol. Le roi choisit cependant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

— Vous voyez, lui dit-il avec un sourire, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Bon allez, remballez vos affaires, on lève le camp.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Bohort. Maintenant ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que le confort d'ici vous manque ?

— Non, mais… vous n'attendiez pas un message des seigneurs Léodagan et Calogrenant ?

— Il est arrivé.

Il baissa les yeux sur le prisonnier qui s'était à nouveau ratatiné sur place, mais qui avait en revanche levé vers lui un regard plein d'intérêt.

— Tout s'est passé comme prévu, déclara-t-il. Notre ami ci-présent a eu la bonne idée de ne pas nous mentir et, grâce à ça, eux comme nous avons échappé à un bain de sang. Et lui à un sort peu enviable.

Bohort ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Un affrontement meurtrier d'évité, c'était toujours une bonne chose ! Son compagnon de ces dernières heures ne semblait en revanche pas partager son allégresse : si un poids avait paru quitter ses épaules à l'annonce de la nouvelle, un autre, bien plus lourd, y avait à présent pris place. Le chevalier en resta interdit quelques secondes… avant que les fers à ses chevilles et ses poignets ne le fassent brusquement revenir à la réalité.

Ah oui. Viking. Et prisonnier. C'est vrai.

Un viking qui lisait Ovide, comprenait le latin et s'exprimait de façon plus douce et posée que la plupart des membres de la table ronde.

— Bon, vous m'avez entendu, on remballe, clama le roi en frappant des mains sous son nez, le tirant brusquement de sa rêverie. Occupez-vous de lui, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux gardes fraîchement réveillés, et tâchez de faire vite. Avec un peu de chance, on sera repartis avant mon beau-père revienne et je serai pas obligé de taper la route avec lui.

Bohort jeta un bref regard aux gardes qui, un peu honteux d'avoir été surpris en plein glandage, mirent un zèle particulier à relever le viking qui étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il se retrouva en équilibre sur une jambe blessée et l'autre ankylosée, avant de l'emmener d'un pas rapide dans la direction indiquée par Arthur. Leur captif, que la douleur faisait toujours grimacer, lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se retrouver hors de vue. Bohort ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin d'une tente, étrangement hébété. Puis, s'ébrouant comme pour se sortir d'un rêve, il se ressaisit, se détourna et s'élança à la suite du roi.

— Sire, l'appela-t-il quand il l'eut rattrapé.

— Quoi ?

— Que… Qu'allez-vous faire de lui, maintenant ?

— Le viking ? fit le roi sans cesser de marcher. Ben, il a gentiment coopéré, alors rien de bien méchant.

— Je veux dire… hésita-t-il, vous l'emmenez ?

— Je peux pas tellement le laisser partir comme ça non plus, lui fit remarquer Arthur du ton patient qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Perceval. Il a tout de même intenté une action belliqueuse contre la Bretagne…

Encore qu'avec Perceval, il se serait abstenu d'utiliser des mots comme « belliqueuse ».

— … Et puis, même si ça ne me plaît pas, poursuivit-il, mon beau-père a effectivement son mot à dire. S'il veut en demander une rançon, je vois pas tellement comment ni pourquoi je l'en empêcherai. En plus, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, peut-être que s'il arrive à en tirer assez de fric, il arrêtera de m'en réclamer. Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu rêver tout éveillé.

Bohort se mordit les lèvres. Il se sentait étonnamment… concerné.

— Vous pensez que les vikings voudront payer pour lui ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— C'est probable. Il a vraiment l'air d'un notable... Peut-être le fils d'un chef, ou d'un riche marchand.

— Mais s'ils ne payent pas ? insista son chevalier. Vous connaissez le seigneur Léodagan, il va sûrement demander une somme astronomique… Ou pire, s'ils l'accusaient de trahison ?

Le roi s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il comprit ce qui le tourmentait en réalité.

— Bohort, c'est moi qui déconne ou vous vous inquiétez pour lui, là ?

— Non ! se défendit-il. Enfin, c'est juste… L'idée de disposer ainsi de la vie d'un homme, c'est ça qui me dérange.

— Vous m'avez convaincu d'acheter des esclaves, lui rappela Arthur, incrédule.

— Vous ne pouvez pas comparer, sire. Ils ont toujours été bien traités à Kaamelott…

Il constata avec une pointe de désespoir que le roi ne le croyait pas. Et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, lui-même ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lui qui avait toujours été dérangé… inquiété… affolé par l'existence même du viking, le voir compatir ainsi avait de quoi soulever bien des sourcils et des questionnements.

— Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence, Bohort ?

Le chevalier de Gaunes baissa la tête. Il lui était impossible de mentir à son roi.

« Ou presque », murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. « Souviens-toi de Lancelot et de la reine… »

Ah non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il éloigna la voix de son esprit. Cette situation était suffisamment gênante comme ça.

— Nous avons fortuitement échangé quelques mots, admit-il sans oser le regarder en face.

— Fortuitement ?

— J'admets qu'il serait un peu… insensé de le traiter comme un de ces chefs barbares qui viennent nous défier aux portes du château, déclara Bohort en triturant sa cape entre ses doigts, cherchant un secours imaginaire dans les frondaisons environnantes. Après tout… ce n'est guère plus qu'un adolescent…

L'image était un peu exagérée, mais au fond pas si éloignée de la réalité. Sa grande taille était trompeuse, mais vu de près, on s'apercevait qu'il devait plus ou moins avoir l'âge de Gauvain. Lorsqu'il osa relever le regard vers Arthur, il vit une étincelle de compassion dans son œil… mais aussi une pointe de reproche.

— Bohort, lui dit-il d'un ton bienveillant mais ferme en se campant fermement face à lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit et je ne vais pas vous obliger à me le répéter… mais méfiez-vous. S'il vous plaît, méfiez-vous. Je vous connais, je sais que vous êtes plutôt un…

— Un quoi ?

— Un « gentil ». Et lui, il m'a l'air pas trop con comparé à la moyenne de son peuple. Je pense qu'il a pu s'en apercevoir, et essayer de vous attendrir pour vous pousser à l'aider…

— Sire ! s'écria Bohort, blessé. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu faire acte de trahison envers vous ?

— Mais non, mais non, le rassura Arthur en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Seulement, je ne voudrais pas que vous culpabilisiez à cause du baratin qu'il a pu vous servir. Faut pas le laisser profiter de vous, mon vieux.

— Je sais, sire, mais…

Il se tordit les mains, impuissant. Il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer auprès du roi sans avoir à lui détailler le contenu de sa conversation avec le prisonnier. Il avait peur de paraître ridicule… Mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu l'impression de pouvoir partager son profond amour pour la littérature d'Ovide. Avec quelle résident de Kaamelott aurait-ce pu être le cas ? Le roi l'avait étudiée, mais était retenu l'essentiel de son temps par des préoccupations plus triviales que les légendes antiques. Yvain et Gauvain ? S'ils appréciaient la poésie, il avait lui-même un peu trop de mal à en discuter avec eux ; la faute en revenant en partie à la difficulté qu'ils avaient à mettre le bon mot au bon endroit. Lancelot ? Non seulement son isolement à mi-temps en forêt ne simplifiait pas les contacts, mais il aurait eu une certaine gêne à tenir une discussion avec lui sur les amours interdites de Pyrame et Thisbé étant donné ses récentes… confidences.

C'était assez triste, mais il ne pouvait guère partager cette passion avec personne. Et certainement pour cette raison, il s'était senti… proche du barbare.

— Bon, faites-moi confiance pour le moment, déclara Arthur pour clore la conversation, interrompant du même coup le cours de ses pensées. On s'occupera sur place de juger de sa bonne foi.

Il laissa le roi s'éloigner sans insister davantage. La déchirante sensation de tiraillement était toujours présente, mais il pouvait faire confiance à son souverain pour se montrer juste, comme à son habitude.

Néanmoins, ses paroles avaient réussi à trouver écho à ses oreilles. Et s'il avait été manipulé ? Si le viking avait seulement fait semblant de s'intéresser à Ovide, pour s'attirer sa sympathie ? Mais il n'avait pas pu inventer les vers de Pyrame et Thisbé…

Non, vraiment, le plus sage restait de s'en remettre à Arthur, plus lucide et impartial que lui, pour statuer sur le sort de cet étrange jeune homme.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

_**Oui, ce chapitre était cucul. Le prochain est un peu plus axé action, promis.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Dette de vie

**Disclaimer** : Kaamelott, Alexandre Astier, pas à moi, tout ça. Sauf Snorri, comme d'hab.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

**RaR :**

_**Hello**_ : peu accessible en effet, mais ses choix étaient hélas limités ^^ ! Et en ce qui concerne son nom… Oui, je suis d'accord, il n'est pas bien dur à retenir. Mais que veux-tu, l'appeler constamment pour soi-même « le viking » ou « le barbare » n'aide pas à la mémorisation… En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise !

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

**Chapitre 4 : dette de vie**

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

Cette forêt ne finissait-elle donc jamais ? Ils marchaient depuis des heures, et à en juger par les jurons que le roi lui avait répondus la dernière fois qu'il lui avait demandé s'ils étaient encore loin du château, ce n'était pas encore terminé. Bien sûr, il était normal d'avancer plus lentement au retour d'une bataille qu'à l'aller, à cause de la fatigue en particulier… Mais la hâte d'être rentré aurait dû les faire accélérer un peu ! Et puis, ces bois étaient pleins de bruits, et de cris et de grattements…

Bohort essaya de ne pas y penser, et se concentra sur son groupe : lui, le roi, Perceval, Caradoc, quelques gardes et le prisonnier viking qui avançait en traînant les pieds. Les soldats qui transportaient le matériel lambinaient derrière. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas uniquement le cas des préposés au matériel, mais également des gars supposés couvrir leurs arrières en cas de problème ; ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer profondément le roi de Bretagne qui ne cessait de se retourner pour fixer l'arrière-garde d'un regard exaspéré.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

— On devrait peut-être s'arrêter pour les attendre, sire, suggéra Perceval.

— Nan mais ça va bien, de s'arrêter à chaque virage, se fâcha Arthur. Ils sont à cheval, ils mènent pas les moutons !

— Ils sont peut-être tombés sur un bosquet à fraises.

— Ils sont pas là pour cueillir des fraises, mais pour surveiller ! On aura l'air bien con si on tombe dans une embuscade !

— Mais on les a pas battus, les mecs ? s'étonna le chevalier de Galles.

— Je ne pensais pas aux saxons, Perceval, mais aux brigands de grands chemins.

— Bah ça va, le chemin est pas trop grand. Non mais c'est vrai, on se prend les branches dans la gueule et on est obligés d'avancer les uns derrière les autres. Remarquez, du coup, on progresse…

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

— Sire…

— Non Bohort, on n'est pas encore arrivés !

— Non sire, je voulais vous dire… Je crains que les gardes devant nous aient fini par nous distancer…

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux sur le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Soit ils glandent, sans ils foncent comme des cons ! À quoi ça sert une escorte dans ces conditions ?

— Ils doivent être pressés de rentrer, sire, proposa cette fois Perceval.

— Pressés de rentrer, je vais leur en foutre des pressés de rentrer, répondit Arthur avec aigreur. Allez me les chercher ! Avec la promesse de trois mois de cachots, on verra s'ils sont toujours aussi pressés !

Perceval talonna sa monture pour les dépasser et prit le tournant devant eux. Le bruit de ses sabots s'estompa tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois, jusqu'à s'effacer complètement.

— Bon dieu, mais à quelle distance ils sont partis ? marmonna le roi en tendant l'oreille pour tenter de localiser son chevalier.

Sa tâche fut soudainement facilitée par un cri qui éclata devant eux, à peut-être une centaine de mètres. Une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous.

— Perceval !

Arthur dégaina sa lame et, au mépris du terrain défoncé, lança son cheval au galop en direction du cri, suivi par les gardes et par ses deux autres chevaliers. Ils tombèrent au détour d'un sentier, particulièrement ombragé en raison de son étroitesse et des branchages denses qui le surplombaient, sur le chevalier gallois, à terre, aux pieds de son cheval et le bras levé dans un geste vain pour se protéger de l'arme de l'un des douze brigands qui avaient surgi de l'épaisseur des bois. L'épée s'abattit en direction de sa tête… pour être stoppée à quelques pouces de son crâne par le flamboiement d'Excalibur. Le reste des bandits s'élança aussitôt vers le roi dans un rugissement barbare, leurs armes se heurtant avec fracas à celles des gardes qui avaient accourus entre eux et leur souverain. Tétanisé, Bohort eut un instant d'arrêt durant lequel son instinct lui hurla de s'enfuir. Mais devant son bien-aimé roi en danger, il parvint à se ressaisir, tira maladroitement son épée et attaqua de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en fonçant arme levée au-dessus de la tête en hurlant pour ne pas entendre la petite voix qui lui affirmait qu'il était en train de faire une grosse connerie.

— MÉCRÉAAAAAAAANTS !

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

Sonné, le prisonnier secoua la tête pour écarter les longues mèches noires qui étaient tombées devant son visage ; lorsqu'il releva la tête, il put voir que les gardes qui l'avaient lâchés et accidentellement fait tomber au passage s'étaient rués au combat sans plus se soucier de lui, le laissant sans aucune surveillance.

C'était une chance qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Il se redressa avec difficulté, gêné par ses mains entravées et par sa cheville douloureuse ; mais lorsqu'il se fut enfin remis d'aplomb, ce fut pour se retrouver face à un large sourire de dents pourries et un regard avide. Jurant en se jetant en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de lame, le viking maudit les bretons qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de le dépouiller après l'avoir capturé. Aucun doute qu'il n'aurait jamais autant attiré l'attention sans tout cet or qui brillait à son cou et ses poignets ! Peu décidé à laisser un tel butin lui passer sous le nez, le bandit leva une épée aussi reluisante que sa dentition et se jeta sur lui.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

Il n'aurait pas dû crier comme ça : même au milieu du tumulte, le brigand qui lui tournait le dos une seconde plus tôt l'avait entendu et s'était aussitôt retourné pour parer son coup d'épées. Bohort manqua de s'évanouir d'horreur lorsqu'il le vit de face : un immense mastodonte au crâne chauve, les yeux injectés de sang et la peau couturée de cicatrices qui ne devait pas en être à son premier combat. Un véritable monstre. De sa main libre, il assena un coup brutal sur le poignet de Bohort qui émit un craquement sinistre. Le chevalier glapit en lâchant son arme, mais la douleur eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller ; il tenta de battre en retraite en serrant sa main blessée contre lui, mais trébucha contre le corps d'un ennemi abattu et s'étala de tout son long en se cognant violemment la tête contre le sol jonché de pierres. Des étoiles dansèrent sous ses paupières. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour voir le colosse victorieux armer un coup destiné à le clouer au sol comme un papillon.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

Il ne dut d'avoir la vie sauve qu'à un réflexe aiguisé et à la démarche particulièrement lourde et pataude de son agresseur. Il s'était écarté juste à temps pour éviter le coup de la brute qui, emportée par son élan, avait trébuché sur sa jambe tendue et avait plongé face contre terre. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque son poids pesa douloureusement sur sa cheville tordue, puis l'assomma pour faire bonne mesure de ses deux poings toujours solidement liés avant de trancher ses entraves sur l'arme rouillée gisant au sol. Il se redressa beaucoup plus facilement que la première fois, victorieux et brandissant la vieille épée devant lui. Il était libre, armé et l'attention de ses geôliers était retenue ailleurs. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour repérer les voies de fuite : il y en avait bien plus que nécessaire. Il s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans l'une d'elles, lorsqu'une scène en périphérie de son champ de vision retint son attention : un des bandits s'apprêtait à achever un des chevaliers du roi qu'il reconnut sans mal. Celui qui lui avait lu la fin de Pyrame et Thisbé. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la lame du bandit, juste à l'opposé du chemin de la liberté.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

L'épée magique faucha un nouvel ennemi ; un nombre de plus en plus important d'entre eux commençait à prendre conscience de leur erreur, et tentait de prendre la fuite en se glissant comme il le pouvait entre les soldats bretons. Le roi profita de ce répit pour jeter un œil autour de lui afin de voir comment s'en tiraient ses hommes : ses gars se défendaient – pas avec un panache extraordinaire, mais les bandits n'étaient guère plus entraînés qu'eux ; Perceval s'était remis de sa chute et avait même réussi à dégainer son épée pour se battre dos à dos avec Caradoc. Aucune de leurs lames n'était souillée de sang, mais au moins parvenaient-ils à protéger leurs vies. Quant à Bohort… Son cœur manqua un battement. Un des bandits encore debout s'apprêtait à assener un coup mortel au chevalier jeté à terre ; il leva Excalibur et lança sa monture en avant, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas arriver à temps.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

Sa main devait être cassée, mais il ne la sentait même pas. Il ne voyait que l'éclat de l'acier de mauvaise facture qui s'apprêtait à faucher sa vie. C'était une vision trop insupportable ; il ferma les yeux pour y échapper, comme si ça pouvait simplement faire disparaître l'horrible brute. Il savait bien sûr au fond de lui que ce n'était pas du domaine du possible, aussi attendit-il le coup… qui ne vint pas. Aucune morsure glaciale ne vint agresser sa peau ; il entendit en revanche la détonation bien connue des lames qui s'entrechoquent, ce bruit qui vrillait la cervelle et faisait vibrer les tympans plus que de raison. Il laissa s'écouler un instant d'attente avant que le besoin de savoir ne se fît trop fort, et qu'il n'ouvrît les yeux. La lame du brigand n'était qu'à quelques pouces de son visage, croisée avec une seconde, bien plus rouillée, qui empêchait la première de lui déchirer les chairs. En suivant le fil de l'arme, son regard tomba sur les mains, les bras et enfin le visage du jeune viking prisonnier – ou du moins anciennement prisonnier – qui retenait le coup du colosse chauve. Celui-ci, pris par surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son adversaire se rua dans la faille creusée par cette erreur : il remonta la garde de son épée jusqu'à la lame de l'adversaire et en remonta la pointe pour la dégager en chassant la lame adverse, créant une ouverture béante dans la défense du bandit. Son épée ainsi libérée s'y engouffra et remonta jusqu'à la gorge non-protégée, qu'il transperça.

Le bandit s'écroula à côté d'un Bohort encore trop tétanisé pour réagir. Il porta les mains à son cou d'où le sang s'échappait dans un gargouillement écœurant, avant que le viking ne l'achève d'un coup bien placé dans le cœur. Cette vision parut donner un nouveau sursaut d'énergie au chevalier qui se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour ne pas vomir. Il préféra instinctivement détacher ses yeux du corps gisant, pour les poser sur son sauveur qui avait baissé sa lame tachée de sang.

Une fois assuré que sa victime était bien morte, le viking releva les yeux vers Bohort comme pour s'assurer de sa santé. Il s'écoula quelques secondes durant lesquelles tous deux se fixèrent bêtement, sans réagir, avant que le chevalier ne se décide à bredouiller :

— Vous… Vous m'avez sauvé ?

L'autre cligna des yeux.

— Je… Je crois…

Un brillant échange, qui s'interrompit probablement en raison d'un manque de matière.

Le viking jeta un œil autour de lui ; les soldats bretons s'étaient immobilisés, aussi bien sous le coup de la surprise que faute d'adversaires, et le fixaient à présent dans un silence dérangeant. Le roi s'était lui aussi arrêté net en plein mouvement, son épée flamboyant dans sa main et ses yeux écarquillés. Il réalisa alors sa situation : toute voie de fuite était coupée, il était cerné par les bretons, et leur attention pleine et entière était braquée sur sa personne. Il baissa les yeux sur l'épée qu'il tenait encore en main, sursauta et la laissa choir au sol avant de s'agenouiller et de lever les mains en signe de reddition. Personne cependant ne se jeta sur lui pour le maîtriser ou l'attacher de nouveau. Les soldats semblaient hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, consultant du regard leur roi qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Celui-ci finit par leur faire signe de ne pas bouger, sauf à l'un d'eux à qui il signifia d'approcher d'un signe de tête – le chevalier aux cheveux gris qui était parti en reconnaissance plus tôt et qui était tombé le premier dans l'embuscade – et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille que le viking était trop loin pour entendre. Le chevalier hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de son compagnon, celui de Pyrame et Thisbée – Bohort s'il ne faisait pas d'erreur – et l'aida à se relever tandis que leur roi s'approcha de lui, l'expression du visage insondable. Par réflexe, il fit un pas en arrière, mais la présence des gardes armés pour certains d'arcs le dissuada de remuer davantage. Le regard du roi breton s'attarda un instant sur l'épée qui gisait toujours au sol, mais ne s'y attarda pas et il reporta son attention sur lui.

— Vous pouviez vous échapper. Pourquoi ?

La question prit le concerné au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu…

— Je ne sais pas… Pas vraiment, hésita-t-il.

— Enfin en même temps, c'est pas moi qui vais vous le dire.

La voix du roi Arthur était rude et son visage fermé, ce qui parut surprendre ses hommes. Tous le connaissaient comme un homme généreux et clément, et ce prisonnier clairement non-vindicatif venait de sauver la vie d'un de ses chevaliers les plus proches : ce ton sec n'avait pas été la réaction la plus prévisible.

— Je… Je me sentais redevable.

— Redevable de quoi ? D'avoir été capturé ?

Le viking baissa les yeux et jeta un bref regard en direction de Bohort, qui tenait sa main à moitié bandée par l'autre chevalier serrée contre lui. L'incompréhensible dureté du roi sembla le faire revenir sur terre et le poussa à intervenir :

— Sire…

— Un instant Bohort, le coupa Arthur, peu disposé à se laisser interrompre. Alors ?

Il n'osa pas l'interrompre de nouveau et ferma son bec. Il ne savait cependant pas s'il aurait vraiment trouvé quelque chose à dire, tant il était confus ; il se contenta donc de retenir son souffle en attendant la sentence. Il échangea un bref regard avec son sauveur qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête, autant pour le remercier de sa tentative que pour lui conseiller de se tenir à l'écart.

— Vous m'avez bien traité, déclara-t-il finalement à l'adresse du roi.

— Traité comme un prisonnier, quoi…

— Ben pour être franc, c'est plutôt dans la bonne moyenne comparé à chez moi…

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

— Vous m'avez pourtant pas l'air d'un gars qui a vécu dans le besoin, lui fit-il remarquer.

Avec sa tunique de soie noire brodée d'or, ses bracelets, son torque et son médaillon du même métal, le jeune homme ne paraissait clairement pas être un _bondi_ (1) standard. Habillé comme ça, il devait au moins faire partie de l'_Oettstorr_ (2).

— Cela aurait pu être bien pire, admit-il. Mais je le maintiens, la condition humaine demeure plus estimée ici… Même en tant que prisonnier.

Arthur remercia le ciel que son beau-père ne soit pas là pour entendre ça. Il aurait eu droit pendant des mois à ses vannes sur sa « politique étrangère », et pourquoi pas à celles de son taré de père s'il lui avait pris l'envie de le faire participer à la conversation.

D'un autre côté, cela le laissait également seul pour gérer cette situation… Il soupira intérieurement. Peu importe par quel bout il prenait le problème, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse honorable possible.

— Bon. Quelles que soient vos raisons… commença-t-il comme si chaque syllabe lui écorchait les lèvres, vous avez sauvé un de mes chevaliers, et pour cela, je vous suis redevable. Vous avez ma plus profonde gratitude.

Le viking releva brusquement la tête vers le roi, oubliant la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci parlait la mâchoire serrée, le regard se levant par intermittence vers le ciel comme s'il était conscient de dire quelque chose de parfaitement ridicule, bien qu'il s'exprimât d'une voix parfaitement sérieuse. Rien de tout ça n'aidait le barbare à comprendre.

— Redevable… à quel niveau ?

Le roi lâcha un soupir. Si en plus il ne pigeait rien et qu'il fallait s'éterniser…

— Au niveau que… Bah c'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre, quoi… Un de mes chevaliers a une dette de vie envers vous… Donc par extension moi aussi… C'est un truc de table ronde, tout ça…

Il paraissait bien loin d'avoir compris ce « truc de table ronde », mais renonça de toute évidence à approfondir le sujet.

— Et concrètement, ça fait quoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Ça fait…réfléchit à voix haute Arthur, qui n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Bah vous êtes libre, déjà… Ça me paraît être la moindre des choses…

— Libre ?

Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était particulièrement lent ou simplement trop peu habitué à ce mode de pensée pour pouvoir l'appréhender. Dans le doute, il consentit à se montrer patient.

— Oui, libre. Et méritant une récompense, assurément.

L'ex-prisonnier ouvrit la bouche comme pour répéter à nouveau ce que le roi des bretons venait de dire, mais resta cette fois muet de stupéfaction. Heureusement, parce que ça commençait à devenir un peu gonflant ; et comme il ne voulait pas y passer des heures, il combla lui-même le silence plutôt que d'attendre sa réponse.

— Bon, bah restez pas comme ça, relevez-vous.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais une demande, que l'autre s'empressa cependant de satisfaire. Arthur prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux, pensif, comme pour se rappeler d'un texte jadis appris par cœur.

— Devant ces témoins, moi, Arthur de Bretagne, vous témoigne ma reconnaissance pour votre acte de bravoure et je vous promets sur l'honneur récompense…

Il jeta un œil à la jambe que traînait le jeune homme, et qui le faisait encore grimacer quand il prenait appui dessus.

— Et pour commencer, il serait bon qu'on vous soigne cette jambe, acheva le roi.

L'allusion à sa blessure sembla lui faire retrouver l'usage de la langue.

— Quoi, ici ?

— Non, pas ici, s'impatienta le roi. Je suis pas herboriste. Merlin fera ça très bien.

— Mer… Merlin ?

Le peu de couleurs qui restait sur son visage s'était évanoui. Le roi roula à nouveau les yeux sous le coup de l'agacement, qui n'était pas cette fois destiné à l'étranger qui lui faisait face.

— Je vois qu'il a fini par se tailler une réputation… À force d'enchaîner connerie sur connerie, ça devait finir par arriver. Non mais vous inquiétez pas, les sorts de soin, c'est un des rares trucs qu'il maîtrise. Tous mes hommes y sont passés quarante fois chacun, moi y compris. Ça risque rien.

Cela ne parut pas le rassurer du tout, et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bohort, qui souffrait lui aussi encore de sa blessure à la main mais qui avait suivi l'échange avec la plus grande attention.

— Bohort, vous êtes d'accord ?

— Comment ?

— Bah, je prends mes responsabilité en tant que votre seigneur, mais… C'est votre vie après tout. Ça vous semble acceptable ?

Ce n'était pas tant le fait que le roi lui demande son avis qui le déconcertait, mais celui de prendre la peine de poser une question dont la réponse était si évidente.

— Bien sûr !

— Bien. Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à le laisser monter avec vous ? Histoire de pas le laisser cavalcader avec une patte en moins… pas maintenant qu'il est plus prisonnier… Et puis comme ça, il pourra mener le cheval à votre place. Vous savez monter ?

— Oui.

Il ne lui avait posé la question que par formalisme ; il savait déjà que tous les notables vikings savaient chevaucher. Un argument de plus en faveur d'une haute ascendance, bien qu'il ne le leur ait pas encore confirmé lui-même.

Arthur lui adressa un signe de tête affable pour l'encourager à rejoindre Bohort et sa monture, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné. En dehors du fait qu'il était bien trop poli pour un viking, sa réaction à l'annonce de sa libération était étrange ; peut-être qu'il devenait paranoïaque, mais il avait semblé… trop peu heureux pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer du statut de prisonnier à celui de héros. Il y avait peu de temps encore, il aurait interprété cette réaction comme à mettre sur le coup de l'émotion… mais à présent, cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa méfiance. Au fond, rien d'autre que ses propres principes ne l'obligeait à le remercier de la sorte, aucune loi ne le lui ordonnait… Mais il était ainsi. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter comme un ingrat sans honneur. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait l'impression de voir se rejouer sous ses yeux un scénario dont il n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas fan.

Il surveilla du coin de l'œil le barbare qui montait en selle sur la jument de Bohort, avant de prendre les rênes d'une main et de tendre l'autre au chevalier pour l'aider à remonter. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant avant de la saisir de sa main valide ; pas par méfiance, ou plutôt _plus_ par méfiance mais parce qu'il paraissait chercher ses mots. Après tous les propos qu'il avait tenus sur les vikings, il s'apprêtait à prendre un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés.

— Quoi qu'en dise le roi, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix vaguement hésitante en se hissant sur le dos de sa monture, c'est moi qui vous doit une éternelle reconnaissance.

— Éternelle… marmonna son nouveau compagnon de selle, quelque part, vous tous m'avez sauvé.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Bohort.

— Chez moi, les ennemis sont tués. Dans un sens, puisque vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous m'avez sauvé.

— C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ?

— Si vous aviez connu les miens, vous ne trouveriez pas, affirma le viking.

Bohort médita ses parole un instant. Il allait devoir revoir son jugement sur les vikings, certes. Mais la base semblait toujours d'actualité, au moins pour la plupart d'entre eux.

— Quoi qu'il en soit… Merci.

Le jeune barbare eut un sourire discret.

— Merci à vous.

Bohort haussa les épaules, afficha une nouvelle grimace à cause de sa main qu'il parvint à remplacer par un sourire forcé et un rire désabusé.

— Pour quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait…

— Vous m'avez offert la fin de Pyrame et Thisbé.

— Vous pensez que ça vaut une vie ?

— Peut-être pas… Mais quitte à mourir, je préfère que ce soit en la connaissant, pas vous ?

Brave Bohort, si sensible et si facile à émouvoir. Il n'était pas difficile pour une personne comme lui d'imaginer qu'on puisse considérer la littérature comme la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Ovide pouvait civiliser les plus terribles barbares ! Il lui rendit un sourire sincère.

— Sans aucun doute !

Le cavalier qui avançait quelques pas derrière eux, en revanche, avait davantage les pieds sur terre. Pour le roi Arthur, il y avait autre chose à cacher derrière le beau geste de leur… ex-captif. Et en plus de trouver ce que c'était, il faudrait aussi qu'il explique au reste de son équipe pourquoi leur prise de guerre était subitement devenu leur invité, et qu'il leur faudrait traiter correctement ce…

Et merde, comment il s'appelait déjà ? (3)

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

(1) _bondi_ : pour faire simple, propriétaire terrien viking, souvent de bonne extraction.

(2) _l'Oettstorr_ : noble famille qui dirige le clan.

(3) Oui, je ferai durer ce running gag jusqu'au bout ! … Non j'déconne, c'était la dernière fois, promis.


	5. Chapter 5 : Le temps des confidences

**Disclaimer** : tout ce beau monde à l'exception de Snorri est la création d'Alexandre Astier, comme vous vous en doutez, sinon vous ne seriez probablement pas là.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

**Rar** :

_**Hello**_ : ah ah, oui je suis un monstre, j'incite les gens à se plonger dans la littérature antique :p !

Merci pour tes compliments ! Et pour le coup, la question que tu me poses ne restera pas en suspens bien longtemps… Superbe timing au passage !

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

**Chapitre 5 : le temps des confidences**

— Vous vous foutez de moi !

Arthur accueillit l'éclat avec un calme relatif. Après tout, il s'y était attendu.

— Ce sont les règles de la chevalerie. Venez pas faire l'étonné, vous les connaissez depuis votre adoubement.

— Je suis pas surpris, je suis sur le point de cramer la baraque ! hurla Léodagan sans se soucier d'alerter tout le château. Vous vous rendez compte du paquet de fric qui va nous passer sous le nez ?

Il n'y avait pas une personne au monde qui soit susceptible d'éveiller chez le roi de Carmélide des sentiments aussi contradictoires que Bohort : par moments, il appréciait sincèrement son caractère réfléchi et raisonnable et se laissait volontiers aller à discuter avec lui. Et d'autres jours, comme aujourd'hui, il avait juste envie de lui coller des avoines en série.

— De _nous_ passer ? releva Arthur. J'avais pas l'impression que vous comptiez partager.

— Oh ça va hein, vous nous avez assez bassinés avec votre fédération à la con, comme quoi l'argent de Carmélide était avant tout le vôtre…

— Vous vous en souvenez bien quand ça vous arrange !

— Parce que vous croyez que ça m'a déjà arrangé ?

— Plutôt oui, intervint Calogrenant. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, quand on compare ce que vous donnez pour les taxes et ce que vous faites cracher pour votre budget défense, on peut pas dire que vous soyez déficitaire.

— Évidemment que je fais cracher Kaamelott, rétorqua Léodagan comme une évidence, on me coupe toutes mes autres sources de revenus : d'abord les taxes des paysans, et maintenant les otages !

— Bref ! trancha le roi. On va pas revenir là-dessus. Et quel que soit le prix que vous auriez pu raquer pour lui, l'honneur chevaleresque doit primer. C'est comme ça.

— Non mais vous m'aurez tout fait hein !

— Non mais, ce qui est vraiment embêtant, c'est qu'on doive compter sur les ennemis pour sauver nos chevaliers, fit remarquer Calogrenant.

En tant que maître d'armes, il digérait encore plus mal l'incompétence de Bohort.

— Bah la prochaine fois, il faudra rappeler aux soldats qui nous accompagnent comment mener une escorte, répliqua Arthur. Ça nous aurait évités de tomber aussi connement dans cette embuscade. Enfin, se reprit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme, je le ferais volontiers, mais je les ai pas sous la main. Pour la plupart, ils sont de Carmélide.

Léodagan leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— Okay. Soit. Admettons. Tant pis pour la rançon, je suis chevalier, je respecte la tradition aussi débile soit-elle. Même si j'ai vraiment du mal avec vos traditions à la con. Maintenant, sans parler de ça, je voulais vous demander…

Le roi de Carmélide se pencha en avant avec des airs de conspirateurs, les deux mains plaquées sur la table devant son suzerain.

— Si votre mémoire est capable de remonter aussi loin… Essayez de vous rappeler de l'année dernière. À peu près à la même période… Quand vous aviez envoyé vos deux cons chercher un artefact magique soi-disant très important…

Un sourire victorieux étira ses traits lorsqu'il vit le roi pincer les lèvres, ce qui agaça celui-ci encore plus.

— Ah ! Vous voyez ! Même vous vous y avez pensé !

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, et bien sûr qu'il avait fait le rapprochement. Cette histoire avait remué Kaamelott comme un séisme, à l'époque.

Il y avait à peu près un an, il avait confié à Perceval et Caradoc, parce qu'il fallait bien leur trouver quelque chose à faire, la tâche de ramener un objet mystérieux gardé par un vieux gardien dans une forêt éloignée. Évidemment, s'il avait su _avant_ de quoi il s'agissait, il les aurait envoyés acheter des carottes au marché.

Les sièges de transport. Deux puissants artefacts, semblables à première vue à de banals tabourets de bois. Ils différaient cependant des tabourets ordinaires qu'on trouvait dans les tavernes par leur pouvoir unique : celui de « transporter » quiconque s'asseyant sur l'un d'eux jusqu'à son jumeau, en un laps de temps proche de l'instantané, quelle que soit la distance ou les obstacles se dressant entre les deux sièges. Un instrument redoutable pour une invasion… Chose que le chef viking Haki avait bien compris.

Il y a avait un peu plus d'un an, ce redoutable guerrier des fjords avait réussi, aux prix de longues investigations, à s'emparer des deux tabourets ainsi que de ses deux chevaliers au cerveau brillant qui avaient eu le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin. Ironiquement, eux aussi avaient gardé la vie sauve grâce à la quantité potentielle de pièces d'or qu'ils auraient été susceptibles de rapporter à leurs ravisseurs – ça, suivi de l'intervention d'un viking renégat, Siger que les deux chevaliers naïfs avaient rapidement adopté comme nouvel ami. En signe de reconnaissance, le roi l'avait accueilli au château pour le protéger de la vengeance des siens ; les deux empotés en sécurité, il n'aurait plus resté qu'à organiser leurs défenses… Mais l'attaque n'était pas venue de là où l'avaient attendue.

En effet, difficile pour le seigneur lancelot à qui la garde en avait été confiée de se rendre compte que le tabouret que Siger, le traître Siger leur avait présenté comme un siège de transport venait en réalité du bouiboui que Perceval et Caradoc avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lors de leurs « missions ». Le véritable siège, lui, avait été disposé à proximité du roi par la brebis galeuse après que celle-ci ait bien pris soin de s'assurer qu'il se trouvait loin de la protection de ses chevaliers – pour certains occupés à surveiller un inoffensif tabouret – et n'ayant pour compagnie que le seul Léodagan. Il lui avait ensuite suffi de s'asseoir dessus pour prévenir son chef, détenteur du second tabouret, de la vulnérabilité de son ennemi ; le roi des bretons n'avait dû son salut, à son grand désarroi, qu'à son beau-père qui dans un de ses gestes d'humeur coutumiers, avait saisi le tabouret pour le lui lancer à la tête mais, manquant sa cible, finit par l'expédier par la fenêtre.

Ce fut le bruit sourd du lourd corps d'Haki s'écrasant dans l'herbe dix mètres plus bas et celui, plus sec, de ses os brisées qui les avaient arrachés à leur querelle et poussés à organiser rapidement leurs défenses. Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, les autres avaient rapidement suivi en ne voyant pas leur chef revenir ; chacun put alors avoir le privilège d'être accueilli dans les règles par l'armée de Kaamelott au grand complet, et par une corde… que Léodagan aurait aimé voir autour de leur cou, mais qui s'était contenté d'entraver leurs bras et leurs jambes ; le roi de Carmélide n'avait cependant pas protesté longtemps quand il avait réalisé le montant de la rançon qu'il pourrait obtenir pour une trentaine de guerriers vikings. Une trentaine moins un, en réalité, car Arthur avait pris la décision d'offrir à Siger un traitement de faveur : les travaux forcés, puis la prison. On ne se moquait pas impunément du roi de Bretagne, ni de ses chevaliers.

Ces évènements commençaient à dater, et ils étaient depuis bien longtemps passés à autre chose depuis que le deuxième siège de transport avait été ramené auprès de son jumeau. Néanmoins, le souvenir était resté assez vivace pour avoir été douloureusement ravivé par la présence du jeune viking d'apparence si innocente.

— Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, déclara-t-il finalement. Non mais enfin, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que son beau-père ouvrait la bouche, vous allez quand même pas comparer… La situation n'est pas la même…

— Ah ben je sais pas ce qui vous faut ! rétorqua Léodagan. C'est juste un connard de viking qui veut gagner votre confiance en secourant un de vos gars ; en effet, ça a rien à voir… Mais réveillez-vous, bon sang ! Ceux qu'on a rendus contre le pognon, ils sont allés raconter que vous étiez du genre à vous laisser attendrir, alors du coup maintenant, ils en profitent !

— Vous ne pouvez quand même pas comparer, maintint Arthur. Haki, lui, il avait calculé son coup à l'avance, il avait un plan ; celui-là, même en admettant qu'il se soit arrangé pour que vous tombiez dessus – ce qui aurait déjà été assez risqué – n'aurait pas pu préméditer l'attaque des bandits. Ce n'étaient pas des vikings, je vous le rappelle.

— Ça veut dire que vous n'allez rien faire ? se scandalisa Léodagan. On lui file une chambre et basta ?

— Bien sûr que non, on va faire gaffe…

— Ah, on va faire gaffe ! Vous pouvez me dire où il est en ce moment ?

— Chez Merlin, sous étroite surveillance des gardes, répondit le roi qui commençait à se lasser des beuglements du roi de Carmélide. Pour qu'il lui soigne sa jambe en même temps que la main de Bohort. L'idée avait l'air de lui flanquer les jetons, d'ailleurs, ça a pris un moment à le convaincre que ça ne risquait rien…

— Ben tiens. Pas fou, le gars. Non, sérieusement, vous allez vous laisser embobiner comme ça ? Vous fier juste à sa bonne parole ?

Arthur réfléchit. Il savait qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ce que disait son beau-père ; toutefois, il ne voulait pas que le jeune étranger pâtisse de la veulerie de Siger – pas s'il ne le méritait pas. Et si son but immédiat était de calmer au mieux les échauffements, disons, semi-légitimes de Léodagan, il savait qu'il devrait arrêter sa décision dès l'instant où Merlin aurait achevé ses soins… C'était alors que ses pensées s'égaraient vers le laboratoire du druide que la solution lui apparut comme une évidence.

— Non, déclara-t-il. On va la tester, sa parole. Et on va vite voir si elle vaut quelque chose ou pas.

— Allons bon. Et on peut savoir comment ?

— Par un moyen qui marche. Assuré, j'ai déjà testé. Personnellement.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

— Vous voyez bien que vous ne risquiez rien.

Snorri renifla d'un air semi-dubitatif en examinant le bandage qui enveloppait sa jambe. D'après ce que lui avait expliqué le vieil enchanteur, ce n'était qu'une entorse qu'il s'était probablement faite en trébuchant dans ce trou dans la forêt, juste avant de se cogner la tête et de tomber inconscient ; mais le fait de l'avoir fait marcher plutôt que de le soigner tout de suite l'empêchait de le guérir aussi simplement que d'habitude, et il devrait garder ce bandage quelques jours jusqu'à être totalement remis. La douleur s'était déjà cependant largement atténuée alors qu'il examinait l'emplâtre sous toutes les coutures, assis dans la petite salle à manger où des serviteurs leur avaient apporté de quoi se rassasier.

— C'est dans mon éducation, répondit-il simplement. La magie, ça me plaît pas trop.

— Nous avons tous dû un jour ou l'autre passer entre les mains de notre ami Merlin.

— Hum…

Depuis qu'ils étaient montés en selle pour prendre la route du château, le jeune viking avait à peine desserré les lèvres. Il semblait à nouveau aussi nerveux que lorsqu'il n'avait encore que le statut de prisonnier ; Bohort avait tout d'abord mis cela sur le compte du temps nécessaire pour réaliser son changement de situation, puis sur la nervosité de rencontrer Merlin – il n'avait à aucun moment tenté de cacher son inquiétude à ce sujet, que le roi qualifiait de « parfaitement légitime ». Mais à présent qu'il avait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il ne risquait plus rien, qu'ils avaient quitté le laboratoire de l'enchanteur, il aurait dû commencer à se détendre, à respirer un peu mieux… Mais c'était exactement l'inverse. Il s'était de plus en plus replié sur lui-même, le regard fuyant et enfermé dans un mutisme résolu. Il n'avait pratiquement pas touché à la nourriture, bien qu'il dût être affamé. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait été moins mal à l'aise alors qu'il était ligoté dans le camp des bretons. La littérature avait de grands pouvoirs, mais tout de même !

— Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Son vis-à-vis sembla brusquement réaliser son attitude et détacha son regard de sa jambe, pour offrir un sourire qui apparut forcé au chevalier de Gaunes.

— Comment ? Mais rien voyons… Juste… la fatigue sans doute… Cette journée a été… bien remplie…

À son regard, il voyait bien que le chevalier ne le croyait pas. Fuyant son regard, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui sortir quelque chose de plus convaincant et propre à le rassurer, mais rien ne vint. Il renonça et détourna la tête, buté et le visage fermé.

— Vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer ? insista prudemment Bohort. Cela irait sans doute mieux après vous être épanché…

Il se renfrogna davantage et pendant un instant, le chevalier revit ce stéréotype du barbare qui le terrifiait tant. Il réprima un frisson, mais se reprit rapidement en le voyant se mordre les lèvres et regarder nerveusement autour de lui, comme à la recherche d'une aide qui ne vint pas.

— Vous avez été libéré, les vôtres ont été repoussés sans excès de violence, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous et retrouver votre famille, insista-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Vous devriez être ravi !

— C'est compliqué, répondit le jeune homme sans le regarder.

— Expliquez-moi… Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

— J'en doute, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Bohort commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne se sentait pas juste redevable envers Snorri : il lui vouait une affection tout à fait sincère. Quel était le mal qui le rongeait à ce point ? Quelle lourde menace planait donc sur son… ami ?

— Peut-être… Le roi pourrait-il vous aider ?

Le viking hésita un instant.

— Le roi, peut-être… Mais je doute qu'il le veuille.

— Arthur est un homme bon, affirma-t-il. Je suis sûr que s'il peut vous venir en aide, il le fera.

En réponse, Snorri se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne connaissez pas l'ampleur de la faveur qu'il faudrait me voir accordée…

— Si vous acceptiez de me parler, je pourrais vous dire quelles sont vos chances.

À nouveau, il hésita.

— Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte et avec confiance, insista Bohort. Je vous le jure sur la table ronde.

Snorri ne connaissait pas le chevalier depuis longtemps, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il ne faisait pas ce type de serment à la légère. Une intuition certes, mais… quel autre choix avait-il ?

— Très bien. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Il respira profondément avant de commencer son récit tandis que Bohort se redressait sur son siège, plus attentif que jamais.

— Eh bien voilà…


	6. Chapter 6 : l'interrogatoire

Oulà, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté. Veuillez m'en excuser, le travail s'est fait très prenant… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, Alexandre Astier, blablabla, de toute façon personne ne lit le disclaimer, donc je peux écrire ce que je veux. Ampoule. Stradivarius. Serpentin. Dentier.

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Hello** : ce timing que je loue est simplement cette capacité à poser les questions juste au moment où elles vont justement trouver une réponse d'elles-mêmes… Et dont tu fais de nouveau montre ici, puisque ce que tu me demande va être révélé ici… En partie seulement, ah ah !

Désolée pour l'attente après ce cliffhanger… Par conséquent, je pense mériter tes injures. Pour rester dans la traditions Bohortienne, je te suggère « mécréant » ou encore « malade mental ». Mais sinon, peut-être la lecture de ce chapitre t'apaisera-t-elle ?

A bientôt !

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

**Chapitre 6 : l'interrogatoire… ou le traquenard**

̅|̅ [- |2 |2 [- 5 [)(_) |\| () |2 [)

Le breton et le viking s'avancèrent quand les deux gardes se furent écartés sous une injonction de leur roi. Ce n'était pas la salle du trône, ni la table ronde, mais ça restait néanmoins une salle d'audience plus officielle que la petite salle à manger d'où ils venaient. Avec un certain malaise, Bohort nota que c'était ici qu'on recevait régulièrement les chefs de guerre ennemis. Arthur et Léodagan les attendaient assis à la table, le visage neutre, un pichet de vin et quelques verres posés devant eux. Calogrenant, lui, se tenait en arrière, comme en soutien, ou témoin, ou en surveillance. Difficile à dire.

— Eh ben, vous vous quittez plus, commenta Léodagan en dévisageant tour à tour Bohort et Snorri d'un regard peu amène.

— Il a le droit de se faire accompagner par un témoin, tout de même, tempéra Arthur en roulant des yeux.

— Témoin pour quoi faire ? À priori, on est là pour discuter de sa récompense, pas des modalités de sa mise à mort, non ?

Bohort n'était pas sûr d'aimer la façon dont il avait accentué son « à priori ».

— Bref. Asseyez-vous, leur lança le roi en désignant les deux chaises qui leur faisaient face. Ça va, vos blessures ? Merlin a fait son boulot ?

— Très bien, sire. Notre ami a fait des merveilles, comme à son habitude.

— Et vous ?

— Ça va mieux, éluda le viking au regard fuyant en se tordant machinalement les mains.

— Bien. Donc comme vous l'avez compris, pour avoir sauvé la vie de l'un de mes hommes, Bohort ci-présent, expliqua-t-il de ce ton formel qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'adopter lorsqu'il était assis à cette table – excepté quand c'était ses beaux-parents qui lui faisaient face – vous avez mérité non seulement ma gratitude, mais une faveur royale.

Snorri, toujours tendu mais qui avait réussi à relever la tête pour regarder le roi dans les yeux, hocha nerveusement la tête sous le regard attentif de Bohort.

— Alors ? insista-t-il. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, donc si vous y avez déjà réfléchi, je vous écoute. Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez.

— Oui enfin, ce qu'il veut…

— Bon ça va, ne commencez pas non plus, beau-père.

— Dans la mesure du raisonnable pour le trône de Bretagne, trancha Calogrenant.

— Comment vous voulez qu'il sache ce qui est raisonnable pour le trône de Bretagne ?

— Mais vous allez la boucler oui, qu'il puisse en placer une ?

Le jeune viking ne semblait pas perturbé outre-mesure ; au contraire, leur accrochage avait le mérite de lui laisser quelques instants pour se dépêtrer de ses propres pensées.

— En fait, hésita-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive, il y aurait bien quelque chose. Mais c'est un peu particulier…

— Parlez sans crainte et répétez au roi exactement ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, l'encouragea Bohort en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Mais oui, inutile d'être tendu comme une arbalète, approuva le roi d'un ton affable en saisissant une coupe de métal ouvragée qu'il remplit généreusement de vin avant de la pousser vers lui. J'ai jamais bouffé personne et, en dépit des apparences, mon beau-père non plus.

— En tout cas, pas au sens propre, précisa le roi de Carmélide.

À la fois impatient d'être libéré du poids qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules et peu pressé de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, Snorri gagna un peu de temps en buvant une longue gorgée de vin qu'il prit son temps pour avaler.

Quand il releva à nouveau les yeux vers les trois rois bretons, il espéra que l'un d'eux reprenne la parole, mais en vain. Ils attendaient une réponse.

À nouveau, il déglutit avec difficulté. Il était temps de parler.

— Je voudrais ne pas être renvoyé dans les terres du Nord et avoir votre autorisation pour demeurer sur l'île de Bretagne, lâcha-t-il d'un seul trait.

La demande fut accueillie par trois paires d'yeux écarquillés. Lui-même parut surpris de sa propre audace.

— Attendez, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Vous étiez prisonnier, vous avez été libéré, mais ça ne vous convient pas ?

— Oh, si, s'empressa-t-il de rectifier, je ne m'opposais pas au fait d'être un homme libre... Mais si je retournais chez moi à présent, je ne le resterais pas longtemps. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que je resterai _vivant_ très longtemps.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Je suis un traître, rappela-t-il. Je suis en sursis.

— Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que vous les avez trahis, fit remarquer Calogrenant.

— Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient l'ignorer…

Arthur ne voulut pas le contredire, mais s'il se fiait à la moyenne des vikings qu'il avait côtoyés jusqu'à présent, lui excepté, il trouvait qu'il surestimait carrément leurs capacités intellectuelles.

— …mais même en mettant de côté toute cette histoire, la question de ma survie demeurerait incertaine.

Le roi fronça les sourcils ; ce garçon avait réussi à le surprendre tout autant qu'à l'intriguer.

— Expliquez-vous, l'enjoignit-il.

— C'est une longue histoire…

— Nous avons le temps.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus y échapper, le jeune viking prit une grande inspiration et une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage avant de commencer son récit.

— Tout ça remonte à l'époque d'avant ma naissance… Mon père, le jarl de mon clan, avait une grande foi en les oracles et de grands rêves de conquêtes. Mais il n'a jamais eu les hommes les plus performants à la guerre, ni les moyens financiers pour réaliser ses ambitions. Il a alors décidé de s'appuyer sur d'autres formes de pouvoir, en particulier la magie. Ce n'est pas fréquent, et il faut savoir que chez nous, la magie est plutôt pratiquée par les femmes…

— Pourquoi « chez eux » ? glissa Léodagan au roi. C'est guère différent ici.

— ….Il a donc été particulièrement heureux lorsque ces stupides diseuses de bonne aventure lui ont annoncé que son quatrième enfant serait une fille, et une sorcière particulièrement douée. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elles avaient fumé, parce que c'est moi qui suis arrivé, et je ne suis ni femme ni sorcière.

Arthur jeta un regard à son beau-père, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir faire un commentaire, avant de reporter son attention sur lui pour l'encourager à continuer.

— Et donc ?

— Bah il s'est pas démonté : il a décidé que puisque les oracles lui avaient promis une force magique, il en aurait une. Il m'a nommé sorcier du clan alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, et il s'est débrouillé pour faire venir des tas de professeurs qui ont tenté de m'enseigner leur soi-disant art.

Il se tut un instant en fermant les yeux, comme plongé dans des souvenirs pénibles.

— Et ça a marché ? demanda Calogrenant avec curiosité.

Leur interlocuteur écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

— Que dalle ! Je n'ai pas une seule goutte de pouvoir magique. Je n'ai jamais réussi quoi que ce soit, ni soigner une plaie, ni produire une étincelle ou vider un poisson ! Rien !

— Ah…

— Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ça ne lui a pas trop plu. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus me rattraper en devenant au moins bon guerrier, je n'étais pas taillé pour ça. Bref, j'étais un bon-à-rien. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est grimper…

— Grimper ?

— Aux arbres, aux falaises… Il fallait bien que je me mette à l'abri quand les autres garçons me poursuivaient pour me taper dessus. C'est ce qui leur a donné l'idée de m'envoyer pour placer les grappins sur la falaise. C'était en quelque sorte ma dernière chance de me racheter aux yeux des miens. Mais je ne vois pas comment un tel plan aurait pu fonctionner. Depuis le temps, il était facile de s'apercevoir que la Bretagne avait définitivement l'avantage militaire. Un échec était inévitable, et me serait retombé sur le dos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait pour me le faire payer, et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. J'ai saisi la première occasion pour m'enfuir… et ma fuite s'est terminée comme vous le savez.

Le viking se tut, signe qu'il avait terminé son récit. Le roi, lui, s'accorda un instant de réflexion avant de reprendre.

— Je résume… Donc, vous êtes en danger de condamnation chez vous, et pour cette raison, vous nous demandez l'asile.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Bohort ouvrit la bouche pour venir à la rescousse de son ami, mais Arthur l'arrêta d'un signe de main. Tous deux attendirent en retenant leur souffle, Snorri tripotant machinalement son verre en attendant la réponse. Le fidèle chevalier de Gaunes se demanda à cet instant pourquoi il était le seul à en avoir.

— … D'accord.

Ce fut à leur tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

— D'accord ?

— Oui, d'accord, répéta-t-il. J'accède à votre requête et accepte de vous accueillir en terre de Bretagne.

Pris au dépourvu, l'ancien prisonnier hésita un instant avant de poser la question qui lui tiraillait l'esprit.

— Et… c'est tout ? Comme ça ?

— Vous préférez que je prenne le temps de réfléchir ? Demanda le roi d'un ton indiquant qu'il n'avait aucune réelle intention de le faire.

— Non, non…

Il semblait totalement décontenancé, tout comme Bohort qui, s'il n'avait jamais douté de la bienveillance d'Arthur, ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce fût si simple. Vraiment, « d'accord », et c'était tout ? Pas d'hésitation, de méfiance, de condition ? Il réalisa soudainement qu'il serait de bon ton de répondre quelque chose.

— Eh bien… Merci…

Une réponse particulièrement stupide, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'un silence niais. Enfin, probablement. Enfin, peut-être. Il échangea un regard avec le chevalier de Gaunes qui ne semblait pas comprendre davantage. Mais en ce qui le concernait, ce n'était pas la réaction du roi qui le surprenait le plus, mais celle de Léodagan, qui… n'avait pas réagi, justement.

Lorsque Snorri avait fini son récit, le roi de Carmélide s'était contenté de souffler de dépit avant de commencer, ou recommencer à faire la gueule. Arthur avait beau avoir la main sur la décision finale, ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'ouvrir, d'habitude…

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le roi, Bohort vit briller une étincelle amusée dans son œil alors qu'il se saisissait du pichet de vin et, soucieux visiblement de briser le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé depuis les remerciements maladroits du jeune viking, qu'il levait la boisson dans sa direction et lui lançait en souriant, changeant totalement de sujet :

— Pas terrible, pas vrai ?

— Une horreur, vous voulez dire. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà avalé quelque chose d'aussi immonde.

— Snorri !

Bohort avait bondi sur sa chaise, fixant avec une expression scandalisée son ami qui s'était figé, les yeux ronds et les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche. Lui-même ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris. Le roi, lui, ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il reposa le pichet.

— On est tous d'accord là-dessus. Mais si vous restez ici, autant que vous sachiez quoi espérer des produits régionaux. Remarquez, c'est quand même un peu moins dégueu sans la potion de vérité.

Cette déclaration fut suivie par un instant de flottement.

— La potion de…

— Sire ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! s'écria Bohort.

La peau de Snorri avait changé de couleur, arborant à présent une intéressante teinte grisâtre. S'il avait été debout, ses jambes l'auraient sûrement lâché. Arthur leva les deux mains pour les inciter à se calmer :

— Attendez, attendez. Je sais bien ce que vous devez penser…

— Évidemment que vous le savez, avec une potion de vérité ! répondit Snorri d'une voix étrangement aigüe.

Ses mains tremblaient presque à présent, mais retrouver sa langue avait aussi ramené un peu de couleur sur son visage.

— C'était pas très fair-play, je vous l'accorde. Mais mettez-vous un peu à ma place : j'ai déjà fait des alliances avec beaucoup de peuples avec lesquels je m'étais fritté avant, mais les vikings ont toujours été des ennemis. Il est logique que je me méfie un peu.

— Mais qu'auriez-voulu que j'ai en tête ? rétorqua Snorri toujours de la même voix hystérique. Si j'avais déjà formulé ma requête, j'aurais compris, mais là…

— Non mais c'est pas la question, lui assura le roi.

— Il y a eu des antécédents, vous voyez, précisa Léodagan.

— Un autre viking qui avait fait pareil, il avait voulu nous avoir en faisant semblant d'avoir trahi ses potes… 'Fin bon, je vais pas tout vous détailler, mais vous avez saisi l'idée, écourta Arthur avec un geste négligent de la main.

Le silence lui répondit. Le visage de Snorri était neutre pour le moment ; mais si ses mots ne pouvaient plus mentir, son visage le pouvait encore.

— Vous m'en voulez ?

— Oui, affirma-t-il. Je n'aime pas qu'on utilise la magie contre moi. J'ai une dent contre elle, maintenant, vous comprenez.

Mais, après une hésitation, il ajouta :

— Mais voilà, en même temps, ce qui est fait est fait… Et puisqu'il est impossible de revenir en arrière, je suis bien content que tout éventuel doute soit enfin effacé.

Arthur hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

— Je suis ravi que vous preniez les choses ainsi, déclara-il.

— Tout de même, sire, intervint Bohort, c'était un peu lui forcer la main…

— Je sais. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

— Et il s'excuse, en plus, déplora Léodagan avec humeur. On va quand même pas se justifier de se soucier de la sécurité du territoire, non ?

— Franchement, seigneur Léodagan – quoique j'aurais du mal à parler autrement que franchement aujourd'hui – je ne pense pas être à moi tout seul une menace pour la Bretagne.

— Je pense à un truc, intervint Arthur avant que son beau-père ne réponde, vous me dites que vous craignez la magie ; c'était pour ça que vous aviez peur de vous retrouver devant Merlin ?

Si ce n'était pas sa réputation de tanche qui l'avait rattrapé, il y avait peut-être encore un peu d'espoir.

— Oui, Il y a de ça, mais pas seulement. Il n'est pas vraiment comme on me l'avait évoqué, je veux dire, en général… On me l'avait décrit maintes et maintes fois, pour me faire peur et me stimuler, le redoutable enchanteur Merlin de Bretagne, et… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?


End file.
